


Light and Lightning

by StarV



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Baekchen - Freeform, Chenbaek - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Epic Bromance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, HE IS, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Jongdae is a pack mom, M/M, OT3, Platonic ChenSoo, Romance, Supernatural Elements, TaoRis - Freeform, The rest of EXO M later on, Wolf Pack, XiuHan - Freeform, baekchenyeol, i said he is, minor chenlay/laychen, platonic baekyeol, platonic xiuchen, sekai - Freeform, some drabbles will have more parts, sulay - Freeform, they are all soft for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarV/pseuds/StarV
Summary: Baekhyun and Chen mini-fanfics or more like extended plot bunnies. Either way lots of Baekchen feat. Chansoo, Xiuhan and whatever else makes its way in there.Most Recent:It was an egg that truly brought them together.orA bit of the pokemon AU I was meaning to put on here.





	1. Imprinting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jongdae sort of becomes a pack mom.

 “I don’t get it…”

“Here, I’ll show you,”

Jongdae finds the laptop in his grasp and himself suddenly planted comfortably in Baekhyun’s lap with a king-sized blanket on top of them. Baekhyun un-pauses the game on the PC. The older teaches him how to play League of Legends for the next half-hour before they both fall asleep on the couch.

Two hours later he wakes up to the sound of snickers and unsubtle giggles going on around them.

He rubs his eyes and Baekhyun is groaning when they notice the two youngest pack members and Chanyeol watching them adoringly like they’ve just witnessed the most endearing love story ever told. Well Jongin and Chanyeol are, Sehun is just shaking his head at the mushiness of it all.

“If that’s what imprinting is like then I want no parts of it,” he tells them, winking  “though I have to admit, it looks good on you, Hyung.”

“Can you guys like...not be voyeurs for like two minutes?” Baekhyun complains once Jongdae wiggles out of his tight grasp to immediately hug Jongin, “we could’ve been naked under this blanket for all you guys know.”

“You guys better not have been,” Junmyeon calls from the kitchen.

Right, Jongdae recalls…wolves hear everything.

“Chill, we just played,” Baekhyun replied not really taking into account how that might have sounded considering the circumstances.

“Is that what they’re calling it now,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

Jongdae almost jumps in surprise. Kyungsoo’s a new member of the area and also a new member of the pack. He was a lone wolf for most of his life but decided to give Exo a chance once he got to know Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

Still, at times, he’s so quiet, Jongdae almost forgot he was there. He feels that the younger might prefer it that way so Jongdae tries not to bother him too much.

Chanyeol laughs loud and obnoxious this time.

“Plus, we don’t really need that visual at the moment,” Jongin smiles at Jongdae weakly once they break the hug.

He rubs at his temples hoping to ease the ache a bit. Baekhyun frowns when he sees this so Jongdae smiles at him reassuringly. He doesn’t know if his boyfriend quite catches it.

“Or in life, period,” Chanyeol cosigns, “I think we’ve all been traumatized enough by you two and your never-ending P.D.A.”

“What can I say?” Baekhyun smiles but at the very least has the decency to blush.

“You can put the blame on me,” Jongdae declares going to wrap Baekhyun in one of his signature back-hugs. 

All of them had quickly learned the human could be touchy and clingy from day one, they both could. They have always been open about how much they depended on each other. They just never knew how deep that love ran until fairly recently.

The pack members all began to transform at the same time called in by Junmyeon’s howl. Before he and Baekhyun were best friends who did everything together twenty-four/seven before being separated for his own safety and Baekhyun’s best interest at the time. That's when their relationship grew and got strained at the same time.

Jongdae knows someday Baekhyun would have to bite him, transforming him into a werewolf too.

How could a werewolf date a human for very long, anyway?

Especially when one was bond to live far longer than the other. Sure, werewolves were by no means immortal. They aged at a slower rate once they hit their prime to reassure they'd be strong enough to defend their territory for a long time to come.

His thoughts and slight ache in his brain are momentarily forgotten when the smell of smoke hits his nostrils and the fire alarm goes off.

“Fuck!” Junmyeon growls as Jongdae and the rest of them rush off to the kitchen.

“Aw, and Hana had made that for us too,” Jongin whines.

Hana is their cousin who’s neither a wolf or a human but rather a seer, someone who can look into the past in the future of anyone she chooses and project it like a movie on a screen for all to see.

Jongdae had met her the same cold afternoon when Baekhyun first transformed into a werewolf. It happened right in front of him, he witnessed it all.

The bone snapping, the sickening sounds, and his best friend screamed in agony. He was in pain but he was also infuriated, Jongdae doubts he even felt the full extent of it.

Hana was there to tell him what was going on once his best friend was ambushed by two slightly bigger wolves and to comfort him when they wouldn't allow him to see Baekhyun once they were finally able to get him to shift back into a human.

He felt like he cried forever that night and she was there to hold him throughout all of it.

“Takeout anyone?” Junmyeon’s embarrassed but attempts to laugh it off anyway.

The group lets out a collective sigh at the thought of paying, most of them already broke college students.

Jongdae examines the spaghetti turned to charcoal as the pack members turn to Kyungsoo for guidance.

“I’m not cooking for you guys, not without some help this time,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “though preferably not from Suho or Chanyeol, you guys can start opening up your wallets and pay for your own food now if you think I am acting as a pack mother.”

The groups sigh again at the thought of playing the assistant to someone more likely to beat them with the frying pan rather than cook with it. When Kyungsoo is annoyed with them he gets violent. Make no mistake Kyungsoo will eventually get annoyed with them especially when they sometimes (read: all the time) do it on purpose.

His reactions are gold but yeah also painful.

Sometimes it is worth it.

“I can help,” Jongdae chimes in, head now deep in a cookbook, “I know how to grill a little bit so I am not completely helpless in the kitchen.”

“Which is more than I can say for the rest of us,” Baekhyun nods, “but you’re our guest, Dae. You shouldn’t have to lift a finger!”

“Guest?” Sehun repeats a skeptical expression on his face.

“He’s practically here, every day,” Jongin protests.

“Not that we’re ever not happy to see you,” Chanyeol laughs, “it’s just…”

“They’re referring back to the P.D.A,” Kyungsoo finishes for him, "Well, you’re somehow more tolerable than the rest of them…you can stay and help," he says.

"The rest of you, get out," Kyungsoo makes sure they know that this wasn't a suggestion.

“Say no more,” Sehun is out before any more can be said with Jongin quick, fast, and in a hurry behind him.

“I have to call my mom, anyway,” Chanyeol shrugged as he makes his exit.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun hang back for a second as Kyungsoo gives some friendly instructions to Jongdae. They are preparing kimchi spaghetti.

Noticing nothing is catching on fire again any time soon, Junmyeon leaves them to it and goes off to do whatever pack leaders do after they fuck up dinner the first go-around.

“I know you’re still there, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says with his back to him. There’s a subtle edge to his tone and Baekhyun can tell in a second or two he might not be able to eat the dinner they cook if he eggs on the younger right now. 

As fun as it is to do, he knows when not to.

“One second, man and I’ll be out of your hair,” he walks up to his boyfriend to back-hug him one more time and kiss him on the neck right where he knows Jongdae is sensitive at. 

Jongdae shivers just a bit in his hold and Baekhyun smirks before smiling innocently at them both and jetting it out of there.

Jongdae is dazed for a moment, lovestruck so Kyungsoo must snap him out of it by waving in front of his face.

“You two are disgusting. Has anyone ever told you that?” Kyungsoo smirks but goes back to cooking once the elder lands back on earth and continues chopping up the kimchi like before.

Jongdae blushes, “well, no one has ever outright said it but they have made plenty of faces at us. Sometimes I'd think they just really had to go to the bathroom.”

Kyungsoo does what Jongdae has never seen him do since he or any of the other pack members met him.

He laughs.  


	2. You Can't Be Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the rich clique isn't sure how to work a washing machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers. Long time no fics, huh? Anyway, I explain in the notes below.

How many rich people does it take to work a washing machine?

That is the question of the day that Jongdae asks himself as he observes the eight confused men staring at the two appliances and varying degrees of pandering and frustration.

To begin with, let’s just say it’s all Chanyeol’s fault.

They all went out clubbing the night before and due to a scorned ex, the heiress of a growing modeling agency’s careless flinging of red wine that landed on Kyungsoo of all people. Let’s just say the heir to the greatest entertainment law firm in the world wasn’t too happy about it.

His ruined silk shirt and running into one of Chanyeol’s exes though if you ask Jongdae which one the sole beta heir out of his boyfriend’s clique was more pissed off at? He would guess the later but he’d never say so in the fear of facing Kyungsoo’s wrath even if they’ve become good friends.

Still, Chanyeol was now forced to do Kyugsoo’s laundry and it was that moment they all realized just how whipped the taller heir was.

Now let’s not roast the guys too much, to be fair the washing machine and dryer set was a bit more advanced than the average set. The controls were almost completely touch screen and operated differently and these guys have never had to do their own laundry in their life.

Still, they were determined?

The alpha entertainment company heir stared down at the first machine as if it had personally wounded him. He had his soap and everything! All of Soo’s clothes placed in it perfectly as much as it could hold which was a lot judging by the size of the thing.

For the life of him, he just couldn’t get the darn thing to do what it was meant to.

He had to face the music, he needed help.

It comes in the form of Baekhyun, just so happened to be strolling by the laundry room whistling a tune to some song by a popular girl group.

“Baek, my best buddy. The Peanut butter to my Jelly. The Dumb to my Dumber. The bacon to my eggs, the strictly platonic love of my life, my fellow alpha in arms, my-,”

“What do you want, Chanyeol,” the tech corporation heir cuts him off shaking his head.

“S.O.S,”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but laughs nonetheless.

He fiddles with the controls on top of the washing machine but no water comes out still.

“If you don’t know how to work this thing what makes you think that I do?”

“Excuse me?! Are you or are you not The Byun Baekhyun, Heir to the biggest and most successful technology company on this side of the world? This simple shit should be second nature to you.”

“You’d think that wouldn’t you,” Baekhyun signs feeling personally attacked that he couldn’t figure it out either. The boys briefly pondered whether they grew up a little bit too privileged at this sudden development.

An hour and a half of plugging and unplugging the thing and the arrival of five more equally as privileged people enter the fray.

“Hmm, did you try unplugging and plugging it back up,” Junmyeon suggests, eyebrow raised.

“Only eleven billion times, Bunny,” Yixing notes.

Junmyeon frowns, “We’ve been over this, Xing. I told you not to call me that.”

“Oops.”

“Only in private,” he whispers and Tao’s ear but makes sure they can all hear it anyway.

“I could’ve lived my life without knowing your kinks, thank you,” Sehun deadpans a hand to his own forehead.

“At least we know it isn’t all hate sex anymore,” Jongin whispers to him also loudly but not on purpose. Jongin just doesn’t know how to whisper, surprisingly.

“Try whispering a little louder, Jongin,” Luhan says, “I don’t think the all the people all the way in America heard you.”

“Looks who's talking,” Sehun retorts, “you’re practically the king of oversharing Lu If I have to hear another one of your fantasies of Minseok I’m gonna-,”

“Minseok fantasies,” Luhan has Sehun tackled to the ground now a hand over his mouth, “I would never. I’ll have you know I only have the purest and wholesome thoughts of my lovely past tutor, okay!”

Sehun flips him off before gaining the upper hand and reversing their positions tackling the older to the ground when he least expected it.

The younger alpha was far stronger than he looked.

“Guys, stop with the fighting will you,” Chanyeol begs, “Jongin you know how to work this thing don’t you? I mean you aren’t rich or anything, right?”

If he was he didn’t grow up in their circle but he could’ve been like Yixing or Tao and preferred to avoid the Upper-class crowd as much as possible and therefore not be forced to behave a certain way and do only things that would advance them in their careers and grow their fortune.

Jongin shrugged, “Only in taste, I guess. Do you know Jongdae’s my cousin? By the way, I’m no help either, mom takes it upon herself to do all the laundry in the house.”

“He is?” Chanyeol looks to Baekhyun for confirmation.

Baekhyun shrugged jokingly, “I don’t know, man. This is news to me too. I thought Jongin was just their version of Sehun, the kid who follows them around like a puppy because they are such cool and more influential Hyungs.”

“Makes sense,” Chanyeol agrees.

“Don’t flatter your fucking selves,” Sehun rolls his eyes. Jongin just shakes his head at the two antics. He only prefers Sehun and Kyungsoo out of the bunch of heirs.

“Love you too, baby boy,” Baekhyun sticks out his tongue.

They all share a laugh regardless and get puts the focus back on the task at hand. Not discussing what his language might have implied about their friend.

Some kinks just aren’t worth group discussion.

“I came to see if Chanyeol had finished the laundry and I come to find out all of you guys are here,” a voice comment neutrally.

“Soo, oh my gosh don’t look hahaha,” Chanyeol forces a laugh, “I tried my hardest to complete this task for you, my ever so forgiving love yet this accursed machine does not like any of us and refuses to bless us with her cleaning magic.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eye, “only you guys would have struggled with such a simple task, you obviously have to-,”

He looks both washer and dryer up and down, plays with the controls but also comes up with nothing.

“Uh…have you tried unplugging it and plugging it back up again?”

Everyone else groans.

“Why? What is this?” Jongdae pokes his head through the doorway, “Weird place to throw a group circle jerk if you ask me.”

Junmyeon turns to Baekhyun at that statement.

“I’ve always wondered what the two of you have in common enough to actually have a lasting relationship. You’re both shameless,” Junmyeon shakes his head.

“I’ve got him beat,” Baekhyun winks, “but only in private if you know what I mean.”

“We all get what you mean,” Yifan who had been silent up to now yells an arm around Tao’s waist.

The quiet alpha pulls the beta to his chest so he can rest his chin on the younger’s shoulder.

“All you guys are annoying, I was trying to nap.” He says.

“There’s plenty of rooms here,” Luhan states, “why decide to nap in the laundry room of all places.”

“That’s none of your business, dude.”

“It so- you know what, it isn’t even worth further looking into,” he decides, “what does it matter to this plot, anyway?”

“The writer had forgotten Yifan should be included for a moment there,” Jongdae informs sagely.

“Do you have any idea why everyone is breaking the fourth wall,” Jongin whispers nervously to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shushes him in reply adding, “just let them get it out of their system. Our writer sucks.”

Jongin nods.

“Seriously though guys what’s going on,” Jongdae asks.

Yixing laughs embarrassed, “As it turns out, Dae none of us know how to work these things,” he gestures at the washer and dryer.

“Babe, you have to help us,” Baekhyun adds.

“We already tried unplugging and plugging it back up a the-,”

“Hold that thought, Chanyeol,” Jongdae cuts in.

Quickly he rushes out of the room much to everyone’s confusion and returns with a bowl of freshly popped buttery popcorn.

The omega sits on the sink and pops a few in his mouth and just laughs at them all too amused once he swallows the first bite.

“Okay now, how many times have you guys attempted this unplugging and plugging method, huh? Was it a thousand, no no, a million times?”

They all know that Jongdae’s chaotic good…he’ll help them once he gets the laugh out of his system and finishes his popcorn, won’t he?”

“Minseok, you’ve got to see this,” he yells to the only other omega in the house who walks by probably in search of them all.

“What’s the hype?” he asks.

“Get this, none of them and I repeat none of them know how to work a washer and dryer.”

Minseok chuckles, “you’re kidding!”

He laughs looking at everyone else’s slightly embarrassed blushes and some just rolled their eyes at this point wanting to be done with this already.

Jongdae chews more popcorn from his bowl as Minseok, never the one to let things go unclean adds some clothes to the washer making sure that he digs out the shirt with the wine stain first.

“You’ll want to soak this with ice cold water and treat it with Clorox before adding it to the wash and are you serious? None of you guys even learned to separate the white from the colored clothes?”

“We don’t discriminate, Minnie,” Tao shouts.

He’s glared at in return.

“So funny I forgot to laugh, Taozi,” Minseok retorts and they all laugh this time as Minseok begins to teach a quick course in washing clothes complete with some tips on removing the toughest of stains.

Jongdae thinks Clorox should sponsor his bestie.

All is well with the world yet again.

XOXO

Later that night they are all settled down in Luhan’s large movie room to watch a flick, Jongdae is tired though and is already cuddling with a pillow and Baekhyun laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Baekhyun is instantly reminded of how much he adores him. With every little thing they've been through together, the bickering, the unfamiliar territory, the disapproval of his parents.

They made it and they were here and all of their friends are too.

And Jongdae well he'd go through so much and still remain so kind.

He falls for him a little harder each day.

He realizes he always has. 

Baekhyun is pulled from his thoughts when Chanyeol begs to sit next to Kyungsoo the younger pretends to not want him sitting next to him.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are on the other side of Jongdae and everyone else took another couch or the floor.

Luhan is about to start the movies when he pauses looking towards Jongdae.

“Wait, we need popcorn.”

“I’ll get it,” Junmyeon decides, “I’ll be quick.”

He turns to head to the kitchen but hesitates suddenly realizing something.

“Wait, does anyone know how to work a microwave?”

Jongdae and Minseok share a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Note:  
> I had been gone for a long time, right? I was quite upset with Jongdae for what he said on V-Live when Baekhyun put all the lipstick on his mouth. To me, it was so ignorant and tone death, I almost stopped being a fan of k-pop completely.


	3. Imprinting part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae's already acting like a wolf.

He knows he shouldn’t be doing this but he couldn’t help himself. His curiosity had peaked.

He followed the gang as they made their way through the forest hoping his scent was covered by the distance he put between them and various aromas of the atmosphere.

Soon they were all deep in the forest but no one had shapeshifted yet and Jongdae had no idea what was going on. That was when they all began to run impossibly fast and Jongdae knew they were going to shift in midair and he wouldn’t be able to track them any longer.

He was alone now.

He supposed he could start making his way back to the cabin and finish a few homework assignments but as you could imagine that didn’t sound nearly as entertaining.

Plus, he’s worried about Baekhyun, though his pack is strong and really once you saw just how big Chanyeol’s russet-furred wolf was you really wouldn’t take them for pushovers at all.

Even though Junmyeon’s was the biggest being head alpha and all, his wolf a golden brown that stood out in elegance and power. There was Jongin’s wolf form too, the second largest wolf in the pack with fur a mixture of brown and black. Though Kyungsoo never failed to spark fear into the hearts of their enemies either with fur darker than ashes and eyes a bright yellow.

Baekhyun and Sehun are known as feral wolves which are more instinct driven, often smaller but far more dangerous in battle than your average one. All packs wanted ferals in their packs as soldiers rarely as governors. They were rumored to be monsters of monsters, lean fighting machines. Hard to control even from themselves.

Jongdae’s seen Sehun in his sand-colored wolf form many times both around the house much to everyone else’s annoyance and outside of it. He’s still somewhat considered a pup in wolf years not fully grown into his feral instincts so he often is comfortable in either form still. Jongdae rarely gets to see Baekhyun in his wolf form.

He knows he doesn’t trust his wolf enough and even as human as he is, Jongdae knows that’s not a good state to be in, in battle. After all, it’s like constantly denying a part of who you are.

Though he supposes life is just like that sometimes.

Each step he takes back to the cabin is imprinted in the snow covering the track he made before following the guys. With each step, he feels the winds getting slightly chillier and his vision ever so slightly blurrier from some unknown cause. 

The chill in the air has no comparison however to the chill that goes down his spine once he sees what’s waiting for him back at the cabin.

He runs to the body of a young man who appears to be dead. Jongdae quickly checks his pulse through his neck, it takes a second to feel the movement but the guy is still alive. Jongdae examines him closer, he looks so young but judging from his nearly shredded clothing and skin it was safe to assume he was attacked by some wild animal.

He finds that his blood runs cold as he quickly but carefully maneuvers the stranger up on his shoulders and leads him into their home, locking each door and window inside.

After cleaning his wound and what he could make of the mud and grime over his body, Jongdae puts bandages on him where it is needed just like he learned from Yixing while they were going over his medical class notes. He covers the guy in several blankets to warm him up a bit and goes off to make tea.

He hears screaming and thrashing in the room he left the guy in and rushes back quickly.

“AH!” the guy screams, “it’s a wolf!”

He cowers in the corner of the room, now that Jongdae gets a good look at him he sees the youthful appearance as more wiser and on edge. The type of caution that only comes with age.

“I’m not a wolf,” Jongdae steps closer, “Easy, easy you don’t want to strain yourself anymore. Luckily you didn’t need any stitches but you might if you continue to shake like that.”

“You’re not a wolf,” the guy ignores his other statement but seems suddenly relieved nonetheless. He takes account his surroundings, sniffing around everything in the room, from the covers on the bed to the papers on the desk.

Eventually, their face to face and Jongdae finds his arm being suddenly grabbed and sniffed, just like Kyungsoo first did when they met or when he met any werewolf for the first time and that’s when it hits him. 

“You’re not a wolf,” the guy says in a matter-of-fact tone, “Though a wolf or two definitely scent-marked you. I’d consider looking into that if I were you. Wolves are evil, very dangerous. Is that coffee I smell?”

“How can you say that seeing as you’re a wolf yourself,” Jongdae asks following the guy as he leaves the room, nose high in the air sniffing, heading towards the kitchen.

“I was boiling water for some tea actually,”

“Tea…boring. I much prefer coffee,”

“I’ll make you some coffee I guess…the least I can do you seem to be having a rough day,”

“That’s so kind of you,” the guy pauses, “Oh how rude of me. I didn’t even introduce myself to my apparent savior of the evening. I’m Minseok.”

“Jongdae,” he replies adding a tea bag into his mug of hot water before adding a little more than enough sugar for himself. He placed it on the kitchen table Minseok sat at and poured him some fresh instant coffee and placed it on the table as well.

“You mind if I ask you what landed you in this situation, Minseok?” he asked after they each got a few sips in.

“Actually, I do but because I am grateful to you for the bandages and all even though I would’ve eventually healed completely on my own.” Minseok deadpans, “Still you couldn’t have known what I was from the beginning or else you wouldn’t have let me into your home, to begin with.”

“For a werewolf, you seem to be highly against them,” Jongdae pouts and Minseok can’t help but find the kindhearted yet incredibly naïve seeming human endearing.

“I’m not against them but believe me I’ve seen the worst of our kind and what we’re capable of, that alone would make anyone a bit wary of their own kind. You wouldn’t believe-” He stops talking abruptly standing.

“We’ve got to get out of here, they’re coming,” Minseok’s agitated now, “an entire pack, man, trust me you do not want to stick around to find out what they’ll be capable of. From your smell, some are probably already interested and you and have claimed you as their prey. Let’s get out of here since you seem like a great guy I’ll let you ride on my back.”

“Do you have a back door,” he questions pouring coffee and a thermos and sealing it, “I can only save you and the coffee, better homeless and alive than wolf chowder.”

“What, Minseok you don’t understand-,” Jongdae says as Minseok drags him out of the front door in a haste to escape the perceived danger.

“Fuck, we’re too late, they’re here.” Minseok stands defensively in front of him growling now. Jongdae bets he’s not even aware of just how tight he’s holding his arm, it’s starting to hurt, “When I shift, you run away, got it?”

“No, they’re fine, Minseok,” Jongdae pleads, “Would you just listen to-,”

Minseok charges and leaps into a wolf a brown so deep it was like a camouflage effect against the ground that the snow did not cover.

Baekhyun is the first to appear, snowy white fur and all and he’s angry, yellow eyes burning into Minseok’s but the later doesn’t back down at the sight of the feral.

He leaps at the brown wolf but Minseok quickly dodges the bite to the neck by a centimeter. He’s good, Jongdae notes he fears Minseok’s seen more battles than what ought to be allowed.

Still, Baekhyun’s no pushover and especially not if thinks Jongdae is in serious trouble like he does now, even the thought of Minseok doesn’t stand a chance. He has to stop them.

“Baekhyun stop,” he yells as the other pack members arrive. Kyungsoo and Jongin quickly run to guard him preventing him from getting any closer to the confrontation at the same time, “Soo…Kai, he’s not dangerous!”

Junmyeon, always the leader with a plan must of set this up as they ran here the black and brown and black furred wolf didn't want to let up at all.

 The two fighting wolves have put distance between themselves now then each turn into offensive mode attempting to tackle each other head-on.

Jongdae doesn’t know how he does it but he gets around Kyungsoo and Jongin and between Baekhyun and Minseok right before he passes out and the world fades to blackness.

XOXO

His head is throbbing it aches so much and worst of all no one is shutting up through it all.

“This is all your fault you know, seriously a human among wolves that’s like a sheep among lions!”

“He was just fine until you got here, man. Maybe you’re the problem!”

“Oh, I’m the problem?! Just what kind of show is this pack running here. Leaving your very human mate alone in his _condition_!”

“Okay, first of all-,”

“Baek?” Jongdae says weakly stirring from his pained slumber.

Minseok notices the shift in the air from the feral, Jongdae’s mate and excuses himself to inform the others that he has woken up.

Suddenly everything is quiet as he attempts to get out of bed but is nudged gently back into the position he was in. His vision clears as his angel smiles at him back to kind and gentle.

“You’re crazy if you think you’re getting out of bed so soon after pulling that stunt, Mister,” Baekhyun tells him placing the back of his hand on his boyfriend’s forehead then removing it once he realizes he doesn’t have a fever.

Leaving Jongdae longing for his love’s comforting touch yet again. 

Jongdae groans, “I feel like I just got ran over by a truck, why’d you guys have to go on and fight like that? It was kind of intense.”

Baekhyun listens as he grabs his hand bringing the younger’s knuckle to his mouth and kissing each finger not missing the hint of red that blossoms across his mate’s cheeks at the action. Still, Jongdae continues to rant about other ways to resolve conflict and calling the rogue wolf by his name.

The rogue already introduced himself to them when Jongdae was still passed out but for now, Baekhyun wants to continue to be petty and refer to him as the rogue until further notice.

He takes a whiff of Jongdae again paying attention to the discrete shift in his usual citrus and fresh scent. 

Damn, the rogue was right about one thing.

“You were following us again weren’t you,” Baekhyun interrupts.

Jongdae looks like a deer caught in headlights when he freezes. Busted.

“Don’t change the subject,”

“Dae, commeeeeeee onnnnn we’ve been over this, pack matters are dangerous for you. Did I or did I not tell you that,” he pokes him in the stomach again and again until it tickles causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

“Hey, cut it out, alright” Jongdae backs away from Baekhyun’s endless tickling also providing more open space on the bed, “you did tell me that, fine are you happy now?”

Baekhyun sighs, “You’re so stubborn, you’re lucky I’m in love with you.”

Jongdae beams at him, “which means you’re in love with my stubbornness.”

Baekhyun gives him a look.

“Don’t give me that look,” Jongdae protests.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Baekhyun gives in still giving him that look. Really, they’re both hardheaded as hell.

It’s no wonder they end up like this at times in endless back-in-forth and teasing but that got kind of sexy at times if you catch his drift.

Jongdae turns to the door.

”The others...I’m sure their worried,”

He thinks maybe he should check in with them too just to let him know that he’s okay, past panic and all. 

He finds Baekhyun’s lips on his forehead.

”Just rest, we’ll all talk in the morning,” he tells him cheekily, “but to think...you’re already acting like a wolf.”

”I guess the pack mentality just grabs you whole,”

He scoots over on the bed again allowing room for him.

This time Baekhyun gladly joins him.


	4. Two Tailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo was right all along but they were just bound to run into some mischief, whether are not Baekhyun may or may not have feelings for that weird Hufflepuff, Jongdae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So big HP fans don't come for me if this isn't 100% accurate please lol

Paying attention in class was something Byun Baekhyun didn’t do too often. Most professors aren’t exactly fond of him as you can well imagine because of this especially when he manages to get high marks despite this. Once when he was younger, some of the more aggravated teachers rallied together and assumed he was cheating and he was forced to have a very long discussion with the headmaster about what kind of wizard he wanted to be in life. To which he replied isn’t it obvious? Everyone knows of his family and their more than thriving business in the wizarding world, his grandfather was even known as one of the greatest Aurors of all time and many believed Baekhyun would follow in his footsteps.

_“Your grandfather was a great wizard that is true.”_

_“Did you know him? Everyone keeps telling me I look just like him and inherited all of his skill!”_

_There was a pause as Dumbledore thought back and considered the boy in front of his large desk._

_“I know for certain a name as big as his is a lot for only a third-year student to live up to. Yet you were born gifted Byun Baekhyun, people have put high expectations on you from your family legacy alone surely didn’t help the pressure, did it?”_

_“What pressure?”_

_“The question is what kind of wizard do you want to be in life? Do you wish to walk the same path your grandfather did? Face many hardships by taking on everyone else’s burdens as his own and becoming a legend in the process?”_

_“Isn’t that obvious? I mean…who wouldn’t want to be great?”_

_Dumbledore simply smiled at him still fond._

_“One day you’ll understand.”_

Now two years later, Baekhyun still could say he didn’t quite understand what the headmaster was getting, and he still wasn’t giving much attention to class. Still, he worked harder, made even better marks to show everyone that he deserved it even helping anyone who he met struggling along the way and still found time to hang out with his friends made everyone laugh and be engaged in the classroom earning himself the title of a mood maker and arguably the most popular guy in their year but somewhere down the line he just became…bored.

Chanyeol’s next to him trying yet again to get Kyungsoo’s attention from the professor. Constantly poking and even attempting to break his concentration by tickling him.

Chanyeol’s quite popular too, one of the best duelers in defense against the dark arts but not exactly the best in staying focused on anything outside of that class. Though he has he reasons and it’s something no one else in the school knows about except Baekhyun himself. Their families are also business partners, so they grew up together, he knows Chanyeol like the back of his hand really.

He didn’t need to have to confess his secret crush on their fellow Gryffindor classmate and friend, Kyungsoo to him that one night they couldn’t seem to fall asleep back in his second year where Baekhyun’s older sister had gone missing and they weren’t sure if either of them would ever see her again considering the children of the rich tended to be targeted. Still, Baekhyun needed the distraction and Chanyeol had a way of always knowing what Baekhyun needed.

Luckily they broke a couple thousand school rules that year just two find her sure they almost lost their heads in the process of dealing with Hogwarts mysteries and breaking curses but at least the professors were now aware of the problems the school had and could fix them before the next school year and his sister was found alive though she couldn’t recall what had caused her to wander off to oblivion that time and no one really didn’t want to look in it farther.

Looking back on the incident that was also the time he met Kim Jongdae…he was by his sister’s bedside at the hospital wing when Baekhyun had arrived to bring her flowers.

Bandages were wrapped around his head and he was asking about her condition, genuine concern and all. To which she replied, ‘you who is in a worse state than I am should be more concerned about yourself, how’s your _head_?’ Come to think of it Jongdae was the only other student to have gone missing that year…

Baekhyun turns to the mysterious Hufflepuff eagerly taking notes of what their potions professor is saying. What a nerd.

Sensing eyes on him Jongdae looks up from his notes to lock eyes with none other than The Byun Baekhyun who quickly looks away once their eyes meet.

Jongdae’s brown quirks up, he has no idea why the older would be staring at him, never really giving him the time of day before. He just hoped he wasn’t on to him, Jongdae still felt guilty over the incident that happened to the boy’s sister when they were in their second year and she was in her fifth. Fortunately for him once in his life, she didn’t remember what happened he didn’t need another reason to be seen as a freak.

_‘You’re no freak, Kim Jongdae…’_

_‘Quiet Sol you’re making me break concentration. What are you even doing here? I’m in class right now as you can plainly see.’_

_‘That damn alley cat your friend insists on bringing to Hogwarts every year keeps trying to preposition me. I told him over and over again that I have no time for a mate.’_

_‘I could have lived my life happily without knowing that,’_ Jongdae thinks back to the cat. As she hops from under the desk to his lap purring, _‘You’re spoiled…you know that? I’m sure Minseok raised Luno well enough to treat you no lesser than a queen.”_

_‘What do you know about love Kim Jongdae? You’re still just a kitten,’_

Sol yawns cutely as Jongdae rakes his fingers through her deep black fur and watches her for a second as she naps. Why did his family have to have an infinity for felines and why did he have to be the one born two-tailed? He’s sure he would have gotten himself into enough mischief without it.

Jongdae goes back to his notes.

Once Jongdae goes back to his notes Baekhyun goes back to staring at him. The cat in the Hufflepuff’s lap mot going unnoticed.

‘Kim Jongdae…. what a mystery indeed…’

XOXO

 “Baekhyun!”

He’s suddenly pulled out of his thoughts at his friends calling his name.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“We were just mentioning how nice Kim Jongdae looks in his in his new pair of glasses,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Right…wait huh?”

Baekhyun turns back to watching Jongdae again chatting away with Zhang Yixing at a secluded lunch table, the black cat with the striking colored eyes, one crystal blue and the other an impossibly bright yellow napping at their feet.

He notes that the Hufflepuff does look particularly good this afternoon not that the younger’s visuals were ever not completely stunning now that Baekhyun had really started to pay attention to the later. He’s noticed that Jongdae’s as weird as people say he is considering the Hufflepuff’s tendencies to isolate himself from everyone else among certain other mannerisms the Hufflepuff has like almost never being seen without his cat and sometimes Baekhyun would even catch him speaking out loud to her. He found that very odd like everyone else before but knows he can’t help but find it strangely endearing.

He also worries about him, he always seemed just a tad bit on edge, alert always adding to the mystery that he is.

 Most importantly his smile oh god his smile…it started doing things to Baekhyun.

Jongdae was currently laughing at whatever Yixing had said and suddenly Baekhyun had the strongest desire to be the one to make Jongdae laugh if only to have that Cheshire smile directed at him.

Pause…did he really just think that to himself?

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have finished whispering to each other once Baekhyun lands back on earth.

“You like him!” Chanyeol accuses, “you know I'm sure you are damn near twitterpated.”

“Head over heels,” Kyungsoo nods, “I’d say congratulations for finally realizing the obvious, but I have a feeling this is going to get us in a whole bunch of mischief.”

“But as our friend you’ll go along with our plans anyway, won’t you,” Chanyeol laughs.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but he doesn’t deny it.

“I never said that!” Baekhyun protests, “there will be no plans and no mischief in that department you guys.”

He laughs nervously but they all know he’s fallen for him which has already sealed their fate long ago.

Kyungsoo suddenly gets a massive headache.

XOXO

Jongdae sighs in relief finally find a good enough seat to sit that suits Minseok’s taste so they can watch Minseok’s boyfriend play. He’s always been too busy to be invested in Quidditch games but enjoys flying well enough. Yixing even joined them as well too, because their house is playing against Ravenclaw after Gryffindor goes against Slytherin and surprisingly enough Yixing joined the team.

Sol is ignoring Luno as they’re at their respective owner’s feet. The white-furred male cat switched to complaining to be let on Minseok’s shoulder.

“What’s he saying,” Minseok asks him.

“He wants you to comfort him because he got rejected again,” Jongdae informs.

Minseok smacks his lips but pets Luno a couple times to satisfy him. He has a soft spot for Luno, it used to make Luhan a bit jealous and he’d often call the cat a cockblocker.

Yixing perks up noticing Junmyeon and Kyungsoo walking towards them. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor normally wouldn’t be caught dead near the Quidditch pitch but Jongdae learned sometimes Baekhyun and Chanyeol forces him to attend their games in the name of friendship calling him their good luck charm more so Chanyeol. Junmyeon, on the other hand, is more of the wild card in this situation.

Jongdae and Junmyeon are also exes yet they managed to remain distant friends somehow, now Jongdae just knows Yixing has a thing for the handsome Ravenclaw and he can tell the feeling is mutual which should really bother him more if you think about it, but he couldn’t care less in reality somehow.

Junmyeon nods at them politely lingering his gaze on Jongdae’s just a minute longer as if asking permission for something. After Jongdae smiles at him reassuringly and shrugs, he hands Yixing something in a wrapped box before those two take a quick walk they tell them as Yixing must leave to meet up with his teammates soon.

“Looks like I’ll be sitting with you guys today,” Kyungsoo says taking Yixing’s former seat and Jongdae is once again in the middle.

“Good luck charm duties never end I see,” Minseok says with a chuckle.

“Don’t even get me started on them,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “I swear I’m only staying for this game no offense to Yixing or anything.”

“None was taken from him I’m sure of it,” Jongdae laughs.

Sol is sniffing Kyungsoo curiously decides he’s alright and goes back to chilling at Jongdae’s feet.

 _‘He’s one of the purest I’ve sensed in a while. He’s a good one I think,’_ she thinks at him.

_‘I’m sure he is, Sol’_

The game begins as the Gryffindors and Slytherins cheers as their team arrives. Luhan as the captain of the Gryffindor team comes out last and powerful. He makes sure to look out for Minseok in the crowd and wink and blow a kiss when he spots him flying by before returning to his team.

Minseok blushes only getting redder as classmates around them whistle and make catcalls at him. They all know they’re dating and to many of the students, it was like Minseok was dating a celebrity. Some of Luhan’s immature fans were jealous of him.

The game began with the Slytherin team stealing the lead with Gryffindors fighting hard to not let them get too far up in points to catch up.

“Chanyeol’s facing Yifan, huh,” Minseok tells them, “they’ve had the biggest rivalry this year, but some say it’s just sexual tension.”

“It’s not!” Kyungsoo grumbles before looking away.

Jongdae’s sure he knows where that is going.

 _‘I do too,”_ Luno chirps being happily petted in Minseok’s lap.

 _‘Stay out of my charges head,’_ Sol complains.

_‘I can’t help it if he can communicate with all of us, my sweet babe though go out on a date with me and I will see what I can do’_

_‘Oh, you’re so full of yourself, Luno’_

_‘Quite the opposite, my love. I am only sure of myself when I am with you,’_

 There’s silence between the two now and Jongdae assumes they’ll be having a heart-to-heart of the romantic kind later, emotions were all laid out on the table now, Luno has some serious game for a cat he must admit.

Does my cat have a better love life than me?

_‘Oh, hush you’re still just a kitten plus you’re not yet interested in your own mate, so you’ll be single for a while longer.’_

_‘Humans don’t call there…uh, lover their mate, Sol.’_

_‘Ah but that’s just it my boy…you are not quite human either, aren’t you?’_

Jongdae is about to reply when suddenly he felt belligerent winds pick up in the arena, everyone ducking to hold onto something as the sky grew dark.

Minseok and Kyungsoo are attempting to pull him distracted and all to safety. Sol and Luno nudging his legs to get moving with everyone else. He can’t help but remain frozen all the same.

Eventually, among the running from everyone else and the wind, he’s separated from his friends and alone on the bleachers as dark winds take shape and from right in front of him to attack.

This isn’t good. He left his wand in his dorm and his instincts are starting to kick in heavy especially once. Electric blue signals begin to discharge from his head and hands. He has to find somewhere to hide and find it fast from both this evil magic and everyone else. He just can’t do _that_ here, he can’t!

It’s too late once the dark shadows lung for him.

“Jongdae,” a voice yells diving for him and quickly they roll out of the way of the attack.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae yells as he is the one that saved him, but he couldn’t have come at the worst time not that the older realizes it just yet.

Baekhyun quidditch gear and all long since decided to face the dark magic like a true Gryffindor.

The dark magic not one to enjoy hunting its prey a second time now agitated goes to retrieve Jongdae again.

 ** _Expecto Patronum_** , Baekhyun screams as an elegant wispy large fox emerges from his phoenix core wand chasing away the dementor than destroying it completely as the dark clouds slowly began to fade away allowing room for the sunny day to settle back in.

“You okay,” Baekhyun turns back to where Jongdae it on the ground. Baekhyun hugs him suddenly noticing just how hard the younger is shaken.

Jongdae stiffens feeling Baekhyun’s arms wrapped around him and his two-long cat-like tails wrapping themselves around Baekhyun’s arms. He now has two striking crystal blue glowing cat tails and ears to match. Lightning flowing calmly through it all and somehow Baekhyun’s still hugging him.

Baekhyun is just now noticing the tails in ears Jongdae suddenly acquired.

Well, he should admit he didn’t see that coming.

“Pretty,” he comments.

Jongdae stares at him flabbergasted backing away from him once he realized Baekhyun let him go breathing in and out, in and out as his instincts told him to hold on to the boy some more. Enjoying the closeness more than he ever thought possible.

“Really now,” Jongdae yells but manages to calm himself down enough to go back to his human form, “you see me like that and that’s the first thing to come to mind?”

“My bad, man,” Baekhyun says nonchalant, “we probably should be more concerned about what happened earlier though. I wasn’t even sure that was a dementor, I was kind of just winging it at that point. Lucky for us, right?”

“Lucky?” Jongdae asks, “You clearly haven’t realized I’m the furthest thing from lucky!”

Baekhyun was about to say otherwise when professors and the head nurse of Hogwarts rush to them along with their friends and some older students behind them.

“Looks like today’s your lucky day, Jongdae,” he tells him once they pick themselves off the ground, Baekhyun grabbing him to help to the younger who is off balance.

“You sure you’re okay, man?”

“I’m fine,” Jongdae retorts stepping away from him, “just incredibly…just a little bit...diz-,”

“Jongdae,” Minseok and Baekhyun call in unison as the Hufflepuff passes out, head almost hitting the ground hard but Baekhyun managed to catch him just in time before he fell.

The others reach them.

Baekhyun notices Jongdae’s cat reaching them first sniffing her owner out.

_‘Oh, thank goodness he’ll be fine he just exhausted his powers a bit from months of disuse, my stupid boy,’_

'Who said that' Baekhyun thinks to himself.

_‘Wait...you heard me, did you?’_

What the hell is going on Baekhyun thinks as everyone is quickly talking at him, asking what the hell was he thinking and what had attacked them. So many voices at once he was positive he was hearing extra.

Now suddenly he is isn’t feeling too hot himself.

**_‘Now you decide to wake me up, Baekhyun and all over a scared little kitten, huh.’_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I have been wanting to try a harry potter au for a while now, playing the Hogwarts app game made me is partially responsible for that  
> \- of course, i had to add some stuff not in the harry potter story for fun  
> -I ship Sol and Luno...do you?  
> -What do you think if there is more? Did you like this? I liked writing it but writing such a complex world like hp is trying lol.


	5. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hopefully better-written version of a story I started to write but I have like no time to write this entire thing so I'll just leave this here and hopefully will be able to write how this version of Baekchen got together because this story is also close to my heart. The story also on my old AsianFanfic Account, not really old but I am even less on there.

 

Deep _within the heart of Seoul, hidden by a magical mist, lies a world only rumored to exist as no natural being has been able to prove it. Such a shame that is all true. Little did I know at the time that stumbling upon the magic shop, Moonlight that day would drag me into a war of opposing views on the future of the entire world as we know it. After all, I am only human...right?_

_I don’t know what about Moonlight called to me perhaps it was the ambiance which spoke to me that day. Telling me, “Hey Chanyeol do you know what you are? You’re in a state that’s wrong, come here, come here this is where you belong."_

“Excuse me but do you have a moment,” Jongdae looked up from where he wiped the counter as a man with a distinguishing facial scar looked around Moonlight with nervous body language hidden in false confidence.

“Yes,” said the blonde unsure of the man’s intentions but he knew why he was here. No one supernatural came around here so nervous unless they were looking for one of them and it was usually Baekhyun or Luhan. No one cares about male omega wolves and Kyungsoo is often feared by many in the magical community if not put off by the rumors about him alone. Not many people know what Baekhyun is, so he believes it is safe to say that this man is looking for the later.

Luhan is a pureblood vampire, therefore, one of the first vampires around and many can’t even begin to imagine his wisdom, that is when he’s not acting like a goofball. He saved them all and, gave them jobs here even if he made himself seem like someone who preferred being alone and he isn’t too kind to strangers which made the blonde even more suspicious of the newcomer.

“You bloodhound types have killer senses and an even deadlier memory, right?” the man asked. Jongdae’s going to refer to him as Scar, like The Lion King very the obvious reasons, he rubs him the wrong way.

The omega turns away from him going to water some of his plants that had quickly morphed into a full but compact indoor garden that he’s proud to say he had grown from seedlings without the aid of Kyungsoo’s magic. Each of his flowers and herbs grows freely under the windowed section of the roof in a large square box of the rich soil Kyungsoo approved of.

Scar follows him within the shop as he goes to water his garden all but why lies in the center of his garden, the Moonlace. Moonlace is a precious silver petaled flower that resembled lotus flowers in a way, it requires special and delicate care as well as ambrosia. The supernatural plant is indeed as beautiful as it is special and it only blossoms when nighttime hits. It is his favorite, it was a gift from Baekhyun.

The man follows his movements and Jongdae’s sure he doesn’t take well to not having his needs met instantly. Jongdae can tell he’s a wizard with some kind of authority. Magic-users are hardly ever patient and why would they be when they could make whatever they wanted manifest in a blink of an eye.

He shows him an old photo of Kyungsoo, maybe two or three and a half years old or so in some militant type uniform. “Do you know this man? Has he ever walked into this shop? I’ve been looking for this man, he’s a magic user, the magic council has been searching for him for quite some time now.”

“Who wants to know?” Jongdae asks perplexed at what anyone would want with his friend. They’re all outsiders in the supernatural community in their own way well technically he chose to leave his pack on his own terms and Luhan is well respected but that’s not important right now.

Scar seemed to be getting agitated at his response, grabbing him by the wrist tightly and spinning him around to face him face-to-face. People gasp at the sudden yelling.

“Listen here you mutt whor-,”

“Hey now,” a newcomer interrupts, Jongdae recognizes him as a rare visitor of Moonlight but not someone he knows beyond that which is weird because the wolf prides himself in knowing faces that ever-stepped foot into the shop, it is his home.

The newcomer is handsome and he’s also willing to help a stranger when most beings like them would much rather prefer being only about themselves and their own affairs not that the wolf shifter can’t handle himself.

“Mind your own business, I-,” Scar turns to the man and freezes, quickly dropping his hold on the wolf before backing off completely.

“Is this the kind of riff-raff Luhan allows in his shop? The great and powerful Han, one of the original vampires allows supernatural traitors to occupy his place of business?!” he says bold but shaken.

“Oh, look here everyone we’re dealing with a badass here,” a voice says mockingly and Jongdae can’t help but cheese internally hearing it.

Baekhyun is here, leaning against the doorway of the shop catching the attention of the two to three customers already there but had chosen to stay out of whatever drama that was being cooked up. He just had that effect on anyone with his unattainable beauty alone and if that wasn’t enough then his aura was surely enough of a pull.

Now that it seemed the very earth was shaking, and light brightened so much to the point of blinding if you weren’t careful only added to him. It was his presence and only a smidge of his presence.

When they had first met Jongdae would sometimes have a hard time believing that he was even real. Not because of his strikingly gorgeous appearance or his kind and humorous personality. It was just the fact that throughout his entire life he hadn’t expected anyone to ever be so kind to him and he never anticipated the journey of falling and being in love with each other that followed.

“Not only do you have some pretty big balls to walk into my home and demand information from my mate but you have the audacity to insult him and a high ranked officer in the war, huh regardless of being on the opposite side you should really think about humbling yourself,” Baekhyun growls walking towards them, his glare locked with Scar.

“What I-well I’ll have you know-,” the man said but cut off immediately as suddenly his mind drew a blank and fuzzies danced in his vision. His body temperature rose quickly and he this is the point where he knew he had found who he came searching for, he’d only hope he could live to tell the tale.

“Okay, the show’s over, everyone. Nothing to see here,” Luhan appears suddenly and Jongdae turns to see Kyungsoo behind him and the now passed out asshole of lesser magic skills if he couldn’t see past that spell.

Baekhyun smirks at the arrival of his friends.

He goes to wrap a protective arm around Jongdae who is laughing like a maniac now looking down at the man who fainted on the ground per Kyungsoo’s magic. He glances at the said man who is silently examining the would-be bounty hunter.

“Did you at least make it painful,” he asks him before looking down nudging the unconscious man’s head with his foot, “Yeah, you better be glad Kyungsoo got to you first, dickhead.”

“We didn’t need to kill him, Baek,” Jongdae nudges him as Kyungsoo come closer followed by the guy who they think is acquainted with Luhan somehow but defended Jongdae, which means he’s already okay in Baekhyun’s book.

“Come on come on! What did I st-stutter? Everyone, you don’t have to go home but you have to get the hell out of my shop,” Luhan continues to usher out people.

Some people are reluctant to leave just yet, looking through ancient magical scripts and books, the ones who came to see what herbs they kept in stock which he had the suspicion the two teen wolves there were only in the section to see if any of the plants could set them up for the high of their lifetime (Kids these days...) and especially the ones who only came to admire a certain hot blonde from afar of course. He’s taken and they all know it.

Thanks for defending me by the way,” Jongdae says noticing the man’s attire is formal but in an old-fashioned way but trendy just enough to be considered still fashionable like gangsters in classic American movies, “most newcomers see a wolf like me and automatically think I’m going to bite them.”

“And he does nine times out of ten,” Baekhyun nods approvingly.

“Oh, hush you, you bite more than I do and you’re not even a wolf,” Jongdae complains.

“Aw, babe you know I love it when you whine like that,” Baekhyun says, voice dropping an octave lower as he whispers in his ears, “and I know how much you don’t seem to mind my biting when you’re riding my-”

Jongdae turns to him placing a hand over his mouth firmly to silence him if anything to be less hot and bothered by his mate’s seducing for the moment. There are a time and a place for that not that they didn’t get adventurous from time to time but goodness, not while they’re closest friends and technically boss and teacher are around.

Luhan approaches them after locking up the shop by using one of Kyungsoo’s charms on it.

The charm effects the shop only on the outside, it made it appear closed, lights out and everything to common supernatural and mortals alike and if that didn’t help the charm also made it impossible for the likes to open the door to the shop just as strong as if would have been had it been locked with wood planks nailed over the entrance if not stronger.

“Ah Junmyeon, I didn’t know you’d be visiting me...and so soon after our last encounter,” he says grinning helping Kyungsoo roll the bound and gagged unconscious man through the portal the mage opened on the floor so they could easily transfer him to the shop’s basement where Kyungsoo enjoyed interrogating people who came at either one of them the wrong way, not that many ever did so he’s bound to get a kick out of it.

Luhan almost feels sorry for the poor sucker, almost.

“What brings you to Moonlight?” he asks.

“I’d hate to disturb you and your…”

Junmyeon glances around at the wolf/angel hybrid couple who are currently bickering with each other quietly and the mage who he is pretty sure is on the magical community’s most wanted list, silently putting back some magical spell books he’s assuming customers have removed from the bookshelves to read because those came from the not-for-sale but you can read them in shop shelf.

“...coven”

Luhan smiles, of course, coven were groups that are comprised of only vampire groups connected by rank and familiar bonds, but he supposes he can consider Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Jongdae to be his family in a way. They probably don’t know it, but they’ve helped him just as much if not more than he could have ever helped them.

“But there is a far more pressing matter that surfaced, someone is trying to start another supernatural war,” Junmyeon states, “and if they succeed no one will be able to play the role of Switzerland.”

Luhan listens as he walks around his second home, sure he lived in some fancy mansion isolated from the crazy city life deep within the magic realm and only Baekhyun and Jongdae resided in the apartment on top of the shop making this place their home, but it was all still so important to him and were he felt most comfortable.

“And not only that a-,”

“Have you spoken to your friend about this,” Kyungsoo interrupts Junmyeon, nodding “I believe he goes by the alias, Kris.”

“What I-”

“Ah our Kyungsoo also gets premonitions,” Jongdae nods helping the caught off guard supernatural who apparently oversees some sanction of the “rebel” forces.

“He knew Chen and I would get together even before we knew,” Baekhyun agreed.

“That’s because you two are idiots,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Aw he loves us, Baek,” Jongdae exclaims.

“Of course, he does. We-,” that couple would have gone on for ages if Luhan hadn’t cut in.

“Guys, I love you all, I really do but do me a favor and shut the fuck up for a moment,” Luhan pleads, his attention back on Junmyeon, “This is Junmyeon also called Suho better known as the head of all supernatural/human peace negotiations and the pro-human/supernatural coexist movement if you guys hadn’t already figured it out. We’re dealing with something critical now.”

“A storm is brewing but then again what else is new?” Kyungsoo’s nonchalant as he removes his eyeglasses to wipe the lenses with a cloth from his pocket.

“We know that,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “hell I can sense this sort of thing in my bones. All we need now is a prophecy...for once I’m going to be out of character and not choose to go into a thing blindly.”

“That’s very mature of you, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon mentions.

“Did you think my human side left me naive?”

“No, but I’m glad you mentioned prophecies,” Junmyeon or Suho replies, “because we got one and it’s as official as they come.”

He takes out a burned manuscript as ancient as they come on papyrus paper that first appears to be blank, Junmyeon motions for Kyungsoo to stand by him and enchant it as Luhan turns out the lights for good measure. They all surround a smaller table in the center of the shop as Kyungsoo’s mumbles the enchantment seeking it to reveal what had been long hidden but a mage dead and gone for a very, very long time.

The script glows and magic’s unleashed causing a bright light to burst from it and words are written in plain English appear in mid-air.

“The last guy I got to do this, Kris,” Junmyeon nods at Kyungsoo, “left it in English just in case it fell into the wrong hands here in Seoul. It will take some time for Kyungsoo’s aura to translate it into Korean, so I will translate it to you guys verbally, so we can all understand.”

**_A war as old as time is what will prevail, the struggle between evil and good most know the tale_ **

**_The fate of mortals? It will be between those wanting to destroy them, and those preferring to stay hidden_ **

**_The fate of the universe falls into six hands and the world as we know it will crumble, as four unlikely supernatural will stumble_ **

**_Upon a mortal that holds a hidden power once torn, only to be known as the phoenix reborn_ **

XOXO

_-CHANYEOL-_

When I was born my grandmother told my mother that I appeared to be strangely aware for an infant. Most babies sleep so much when their born but not me. I did sleep of course and a lot like the typical baby but when I was awake, everyone who raised me talked about how...aware I seemed to look for an infant. Gran said this is because I had lived many hard lives in the past but now I was ready to break the cycle.

I don’t know how much of that is true but sometimes the dreams that I have made it hard to seem otherwise.

“Hey Chanyeol, I thought I’d find you here,” Minseok states sitting down next to me on the bench, center of campus, “writing down your bizarre dream scenarios again or what is it? Song lyrics this time?”

Chanyeol stops writing in his leather-bound journal grinning from cheek to cheek as if he’d been caught as a child with his hand in the cookie jar before supper.

Minseok is Chanyeol’s favorite Hyung, he never patronizes him whenever he goes on and on about any random topic that just so happened to cross his mind that hour or talk about just how out a place he felt in society and most of all his belief in the supernatural.

“Guilty as charged,” he smiles as always putting his diary away for now and winks as the two sits comfortably, “You know I can never stay in one place for too long unless it’s the studio that is.”

“How’s the song coming along by the way,”

“It’s coming at a slower pace than usual, but I think I’m going to have Jongin or Sehun rap along with me, you should too. I think it makes for a hype underground club mix,”

Minseok signs, “You know my folks would freak if they knew I was hanging out at Two Moons again,” he sighs.

“Come on, dude you’re in your senior year of college now. Sure, some of the regulars at the club are a bit on the weird side but then again so am I and your parents love me all the same.”

Minseok’s parents are loving but at times they can be peculiar in their superstitions, protectiveness, and strictness. Always keeping incense burning around the home, almost never going out at night and forcing Minseok to wear some odd necklace every day to “protect him from unruly creatures.”

They would then brush it off as a joke and say that it is a family heirloom important to them and that they would just be overjoyed if Minseok got as much out of it as they did and the loyal and eager-to-please guy Minseok is was all too happy to humor them and uphold the family tradition.

Chanyeol thinks Minseok’s parents also might believe in the supernatural themselves to a degree.

Still, it’s a shame he never quite could find any logic in his thoughts on this.

“You know that’s not what I mean, they just seem to really have a thing against it, I have no idea why...I guess them, and it is just at different frequencies. They don’t understand why I love it so much.”

“Love what so much, the club or performing?”

“More so performing” Minseok decides, “It’s always a rush to be on the stage of course but I can’t help but think something there will take me to...I don’t know somewhere I want, no need to be…”

“Yeah, I hear ya,” Chanyeol nods thinking of the underground nightclub.

Two Moons is often frequented by college-aged students like them and was often a place just to let loose, get a bit drunk or smoke some weed if you preferred and just have a good time. He went there and performed there often enough that the owner introduced himself to him personally. His name is Kris and even Jongin said that that was rare considering the owner is so mysterious that few even know what he looks like. Of course, this did stroke his ego a bit.

“You do realize we sound kind of insane, right?”

Chanyeol laughs and Minseok joins him, a gentle breeze blows past them as the evening is getting comfortable in its role of the universe if only they could say the same.

“We should head downtown today, maybe catch up on some long-awaited leisure activities,” Lord knows the stress of university earned them a day or two to just relax and have fun, maybe they’d go grab some barbeque and meet some fellow singles and then well who knows what they’d get into it afterward if you catch his drift.

“As awesome as that sounds I’ll have to put in a raincheck for today, Yeol,” Minseok’s head is in his hands, “I promised Sehun I would tutor him for his Mandarin test coming up.”

“Damn, that means Sehun can’t make it either,” Chanyeol whistles defeated, “and if Sehun’s not there that makes Jongin a no-show as well.”

He pouts as Minseok chuckles as well.

“You’ll be fine, man,” he says, “maybe some other time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chanyeol resigns, “You guys and your pitiful needs to study and make good grades and be whipped as hell for your best friend, no so much for you Min but Jongin. You guys should be more like me and bullshit my way through all the classes I am not particularly interested in and only go hard for the classes I actually care about like, music composition. Life is far more easy and pleasurable that way.”

“Well who would I be to argue with the perfect logic you got going on there,” he winks and the two get up to head out of campus unaware that they’ll soon be able to make sense of it all.

XOXO

Despite himself, Chanyeol finds himself walking the streets of center-city Seoul well into the night where the only light emits from only a one or two street lights that are working properly and the occasional bundle of fairy lights on the cracked walls of buildings. Now that’s strange, he’s been living in Seoul for a while now and has never stumbled upon this part and where did all the fog come from? Why did he suddenly feel oh so very hot suddenly?

Sure, most of the time Chanyeol has an above average body temperature but as much as his parents took him to the doctor about this or at least they use to, the doctors could never find anything wrong. Sometimes his family joke that they adopted him from an alien planet outside of their solar system and he’s really an alien with flame powers which is why his body heat is so prominent because it houses a fire that could never be extinguished. It just rests in his gut making him a living, breathing campfire.

His childhood fixation with fire didn’t help his case either, luckily, he’s calmed that down a lot as he got older. This doesn’t mean that sometimes he won’t find himself where candles are lit, his eyes never leaving the little dance the flame does and the color transition from the hottest it will ever be blue to the glowing and bright yellow.

He isn’t the most logical person at times and he barely made it out of that one geography course he took as a general education requirement one semester, but he knows one geographical truth of the universe as the world stands on its axis.

That is that right now he’s lost, and he can barely make out shit.

The fog has gotten so bad it damn near something out of a Stephen King novel and this information doesn’t sit well with him naturally so fight or flight reflexes kick in 6 times out of ten. This particular circumstance has him choosing the second option.

Stumbling as he runs to the nearest shop where things appear far less horror film set-up like.

Moonlight?

It is written on the shop door, glass windows of the shop reveal a well-lit area with a vintage vibe of multiple books on shelves for miles, tables and chairs, plants and what appears to be herbs everywhere. Chanyeol enters the shop unaware of the beginning of a prophecy being fulfilled.

He pats down his long coat surveying the shop to relax as the sudden assault of winds he randomly felt entering the shop. Okay, that’s unusual but he’s able to brush it off as he looks around feeling a homey atmosphere already that already makes him feel warm.

He wonders if he should come here more often, get friendly with the owner maybe this seems like a place is giving off a chill enough vibe like a coffee house, perfect to get some studying done. He feels that Minseok would appreciate it as well.

Bookshelves as tall as the ceiling catch his eyes first as he distracts himself with some browsing, he doesn’t give much attention to the emptiness of the shop or the curious widened eyes of one of the employees amused at the sudden development.

Baekhyun watches the stranger grinning. Now how did this random guy manage such a thing as breaking one of Kyungsoo’s charms? Oh, he’s going to enjoy seeing the wizard return from the basement and get a load of this...that way he’d be assured he isn’t hallucinating the whole thing.

He creeps up behind the random tall man unsure of if he’s human or not but most likely not if he could neutralize a charm with such ease, logically speaking.

“Hi there,”

Chanyeol jumps twisting around a full one hundred-eighty in surprise at the sudden voice, he hadn’t expected it, but he supposes he should have known someone would be working here, it is a shop after all maybe a bookstore? He had been skimming through some odd text about the history of magic.

He’s shorter than Chanyeol but then again Chanyeol doesn’t run into many people that match up to his height considering he is on the tall side. This guy oozes something akin to mischief and Chanyeol would know he’s practically an expert on the subject. He’s also very attractive which intimidates Chanyeol even further.

“Yikes, didn’t mean to frighten you,” he said, “Though I am a bit curious about what the heck you are oh and sorry buddy we’re kind of closed for the night, have been since maybe mid-day now.”

Chanyeol is both appalled and amused.

“I believe you might have been hitting the blunt a bit too much, dude. The question isn’t what I am as that is obvious,” Chanyeol snorts, “I’m human duh. Now if you ask who I am than I’d gladly introduce myself as Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.”

“In that case, the name’s Bond, James Bond,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “and sorry to break it to you my friend, but you won’t fool me that easily. No mortal could break a privacy-security charm as strong as that one, obviously.”

“Not to mention that I should probably be kicking you out right about now, but I’ve got to admit the aura you’re giving off reminds me of something, but I don’t know quite what and that irks me, so I repeat: What are you?” he says firmly.

“I-I,”

Chanyeol is floored and he doesn’t know what to do. He just came out here to have a good time and suddenly he’s feeling so attacked now. Whether this guy is high or not, he emits an aura about him that just feels…powerful.

And power, good or bad could be scary.

“Baekhyun?” the two turns to see Jongdae there rubbing tired eyes and looking at his mate and the stranger, “What’s going on? Who’s the newb? Should we know him? Do we want to know him? Most creatures find it rude to walk into someone else’s home unannounced especially when a privacy charm is cast on it.”

He’s wearing black sweatpants and a pink pajama collared shirt with thin red stripes. Chanyeol’s already nicknamed Jongdae _Pretty-n-pink_ in his mind.

Pretty-n-pink invades Chanyeol’s personal space taking a big whiff of his scent further freaking the “human” the hell out.

“Sir, you smell like ritual flames and mortal disappointment,” Jongdae grimaces backing away from him and back-hugging Mr. Bond who has now been identified as Baekhyun, with his chin on his shoulder.

“No kidding,” Baekhyun agrees, laughing, “Is that my night-shirt you’re wearing, Dae?”

“Mm,” Jongdae mumbles, “It’s comfy and it’s pink too, I couldn’t resist.”

Those weren’t the only reasons, wolves like to cling to the scents of any of their loved ones especially omegas, it comforts and relaxes them even when they’re not right next to them. He must have put in on without really thinking about it after showering.

Chanyeol would normally find such a cute couple adorable but these guys were a bit too much on the weird side, sniffing him and asking him what he is. It reminded him of the way some of the weirder individuals at Two Moons reacted towards him, though Chanyeol always assumed that they were high as a kite. These guys are clearly sober and if they’re not they need a standing ovation for best live performance.

“What are you guys, insane?”

“No, we’re lovers,” Baekhyun deadpans.

Chanyeol blushes, “not what I meant you crazies, though I’ll admit I tend to have my own beliefs in the supernatural, I can assure you I am as human as they come,” he laughs, “Now what’s all this talk of ‘charms’ and ‘scents’ what are you guys, really? Part Bloodhound for the shorty in the pink and you Mr. Bond…”

Chanyeol scrutinizes them paying close attention to whatever Baekhyun was giving off. Somehow, he knew there was something to it, he just couldn’t name what.

“You must be part-witch,” he begins laughing maniacally as if he just discovered the world’s best-kept secret.

The couple glances at each other both thinking and communicating, ‘are you seeing this shit too?’

“Alright, Baekhyun I am done for the night,” another person interrupts and Chanyeol damn near thinks is the most gorgeous man he’s ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on, “Try not to wake the neighbors tonight, I don’t want to hear more complaints about how loud Jongdae’s bedroom moans are. If I do I’ll put a hex on the both of you and before you ask that’s not a threat, that’s a promise…,”

The said man is currently glaring at him with such beautiful eyes.

“Fuck, just when I thought we had at least a month before we had to deal with this shit,” he says taking out what appears to be a wand straight out of some Harry Potter movie and points it at him without warning.

How endearing, the nerd is strong in this one. Chanyeol gets a kick out of this new info because he’s a nerd as well.

“* ** _Reoccultatum quid est velare_** *,” he says and the next thing Chanyeol knows is a blinding light is shot right at him and then well nothing normal occurs from there.

Flames irrupts all over his body.

The three Moonlight employees watch astonished as ancient flames dance all around the store along with many spirits of this man’s past lives intermingle with the holographic fire.

“Whoa, I doubt even someone as ancient as Luhan has ever seen something quite like this,” Baekhyun whistles, “In Everlasting only the highest of angels have encountered this in their lifetime.”

“I thought this was an urban legend our elders would tell pups to scare them from doing bad things like eating the kill that isn’t for them or marking their territory on someone else’s property,” Jongdae agreed, “I know that’s kind of off for a shapeshifter to say considering most people think what I am is just a folktale too but this…,”

“Believe me, Chen” Kyungsoo eyes are wide open now although he somewhat anticipated this long ago, “I saw everything in a vision a couple of days ago and I am still having a hard time believing it.”

“Luhan is going to be so mad he missed this, so mad,” Baekhyun laughs through it all.

“Shut it, Byun,” The three turns to see Luhan stepping through a portal just as Chanyeol is lowered to the ground knocked out from a power long locked away inside his heart finally unleashed. Anyone would pass out from that.

“Surely you guys weren’t planning to start this party without me,” he adds, “were you?”

XOXO

_“I have to help him, he can’t swim with his wings out like that, he’ll drown!”_

_“It’s time to choose. Who will it be? Your best friend or his lover?”_

_“D-don’t do it you fool, you’re only making him stronger!”_

_He doesn’t listen for it is no longer under his control. Everyone around him is fighting, trying not to breathe in the smoke from his never-ending flames that just can’t be extinguished. The entire world is going to burn and not even ashes will remain._

Chanyeol thrashes around like a fish out of water, screaming when he wakes up from by far the strangest most vivid dream he’s had to date but oh he’s only fooling himself if he tried to believe if the events that happened last night was a dream. What the hell was that?! All he hears is a blood-curdling scream from someone he holds dear and an endless white abyss. He wants to contact Minseok immediately, he also wants to throw up. He still feels like every limb of his body is on fire but somehow it has settled within him like he doesn’t quite feel it?

“Oh, you’re awake now,” a voice says soothingly, “Calm down, calm down before you start a real fire and let me tell you this, I don’t think Luhan would appreciate his friend’s clothes being burned to smithereens.”

He pauses.

Thinking about it, Yifan was hardly around, choosing to spend most of his free time upgrading his club so that it would continue to fit various Supernatural’s interest.

After all, you can’t keep a supernatural entertained for long in most cases unless some blood was shed.

“I am a little worried you might have gotten a taste of my premonition powers from all the work I did to unbind your powers a bit of my own might have temporarily seeped into you.”

“It’s you,” Chanyeol exclaims loudly, “you’ve done this thing to me!”

The handsome man from the other day rolls his eyes getting up from the chair he was perched in next to the bed he is resting in. He wonders if he’s still inside that weird shop again.

He observes the handsome one as he paces the room that Chanyeol is just now noticing his decorated comfortably. Dark lavender sheets in case the bed he’s in over a white comforter. Every part of the room remains organized and artfully styled like someone occupies this space but doesn’t want it to show.

Handsome peeks out the window brushings aside sheer white curtains over blackout ones for whatever reason that is there.

Chanyeol knows he should be the one asking questions, leaving and never coming back perhaps but all he does is remain where he is watching, anticipating.

“Well,” is what he finds himself asking.

“Well, what,” handsome replies, “you’re the phoenix reborn, not much we can do about that. If I didn’t release whatever block that locked all that power deep inside you surely would have died. Whoever bonded your power deep within your soul when you were a baby, did a shit job.”

“Very amateur,” he mumbles thinking to himself, “Almost as if it came from a non-magic user, no certified witch or wizard would half-ass something like that.”

“This is insane,” Chanyeol whispers, “Not even a day ago I was just a normal college student, I’m only human and this entire situation is insane!”

He gets up from the bed noticing just now that he’s in a different attire. He ignores it opting to stomp out of the room and find his shoes, so he can go home. He’s already missed his classes by now, but he can catch up with Sandara or something and ask to borrow her notes.

He passes a few other doors as before turning into another hallway walking straight into a kitchen, Baekhyun smiles at him.

“We didn’t mean to give you such a hard time earlier,” he says, “none of us are particularly fond of newcomers especially those with secrets, there’s more than enough between either Luhan or Kyungsoo already.”

“What, kidnapping isn’t your guys’ style?” Chanyeol laughs but it comes out pretty dry.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow then laughs uncontrollably. Chanyeol’s wondering just whose house he’s in and where this house is exactly. He just now figuring that he doesn’t have his wallet and cell phone in his pants and that he has no idea where it is now. How is he going to pay transportation fare or call an Uber without those things?

“You pretty cool, man...you can sit with us,” Baekhyun says patting a chair next to him, “Chennie made breakfast this time because Kyungsoo was too busy by your bedside.”

“He wants to go home, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo or Handsome says coming into the room, “Where’d Luhan put his things?”

“Right here,” Jongdae says having heard the whole thing from their laundry closet. Damn wolves and their heightened senses.

He hands Chanyeol the hoodie, shirt, and jeans he wore yesterday along with his wallet, cell phone, and sneakers. All neatly folded and smelling oh so unbelievably fresh. There’s no scent more pleasing than fresh laundry, that’s just a fact.

Jongdae pours himself some orange juice as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stare back at the only “human” in the room.

“You can’t go home,” Luhan calls from the stairs walking up. Also, damn vampires and their heightened senses. Said vampire joins them, makes a face at the food then grabs a black water bottle from the fridge and drinks from it like it’s the sweetest nectar.

Chanyeol really doubts it is anything normal from the way the drink paints the man’s mouth a striking red as the man licks his lips almost hauntingly.

Yep, sure, Chanyeol feels that he will throw up again.

“I’m leaving-,”

“Right now, though I would highly advise against it,” Jongdae sounds almost worried getting up from his seat, “now you just smell like someone they’d kill to hunt, and they will. You can trust me on that one. I’d know.

“Hunt…”

Chanyeol is so confused this man spoke of being hunted down like some sort of animal with such sincerity yet clarity as if he has experienced it personally. Chanyeol’s heart sunk, this just wasn’t happening to him.

His words sounded so genuine, so personal and he feels like he is truly worried about his well-being. This doesn’t make sense. They kidnapped him, didn’t they? Or did they save him from a danger his mind couldn’t even begin to comprehend?

Chanyeol shakes his head.

He’s not one to fall in Stockholm syndrome so fast.

He backs away from the strangers, uncertain and afraid, he can feel his body getting even hotter flames dying to erupt harder from his arms but this time, he can feel the heat. Every bit. He screams.

They all react quickly like trained warriors, Baekhyun and Jongdae ducking as flames are thrown all around them the elder shielding his man as Kyungsoo tries to sooth the enraged phoenix. Luhan can only sigh once as Kyungsoo summons wind to put out the fire around them and on him.

Burns run-up to the poor thing’s arms where the flames erupted.

“That wasn’t normal, he couldn’t control his powers the slightest bit,” Baekhyun comments grabbing Jongdae’s hand as he’s pulled up of the floor, “He really doesn’t know what he is. He never had a clue!”

“Worse than that,” Kyungsoo examines his arms as the taller cries out from the pain, “This never should have happened, whoever bonded his powers tried to take them no matter if he died in the process…”

XOXO

“So, let me get this straight just to clarify,” Chanyeol pauses examining his now bandaged arms, “I have some sort of ancient that was locked away deep within my heart this whole time? No one even told me…and now I’m a major turning stone is some great destined war of supernatural creatures?”

“Eh, that’s about it,” Luhan clarifies a finger to his chin than removes it shrugging, “give or take some details that haven’t been revealed to us yet. We only received 25 percent of the prophecy so far.”

“You are being here only sealed our fate,” Kyungsoo notes. They’re all sitting around Moonlight again which Chanyeol is just realizing where he had passed out yesterday. He’s getting used to the smell of it, various sweet-smelling herbs and vanilla.

Baekhyun and Chen live in the upstairs apartment of the shop but most of the time Kyungsoo crashes in their guest room...which means he slept in Kyungsoo’s bed last night…

He blushes something fierce.

“Me?” Chanyeol questions, “I’m just an ordinary man.”

The four grown at the irony of it all. How much proof did this guy need to wake up and see the world for what it really is? Was the mist that powerful that it could even penetrate his mind?

“Look, Chanyeol,” Chanyeol almost faints with glee hearing Kyungsoo say his name for the first time, “You aren’t human, none of us are. I am Do Kyungsoo. I’m a mage, a magic user. We have a similar lifespan to humans if we don’t use magic to interfere and we’re pretty strict and old-fashioned.”

“I’m Byun Baekhyun in case you forgot,” he winks, “I’m probably the closest thing to a human we have in this room, so I win, ha. Yet, I can’t say that’s all I am…I am normally referred to as a half-blood but if you want to get specific half-human and half-angel.”

“Half-sass master,” Luhan jokes.

“Too many halves,” Baekhyun retorts rolling his eyes but laughs despite it all.

“I’m Lu Han but my friends just call me, Luhan,” he tells them, “I’m a vampire, whatever you’re thinking probably only sixty-five percent of it is true. I don’t sparkle in the sunlight, but it doesn’t exactly burn my skin either.”

“Unfortunately,” Jongdae jokes.

“Hey, show your elders some respect,” Luhan complains, ever exasperated by his once loyal apprentice.

All he gets is Jongdae’s tongue sticking out in return.

The disrespect.

“My name is Kim Jongdae but some call me, Chen. You seem like a good guy, so you can too if you’d like.” He says before pausing, “Oh and I’m a wolf.”

He literally howls, emphasizing his point.

Chanyeol just wants to wake up from this crazy dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Exo's dropping a new album and I been ready since they dropped their last album lol. Vroom vroom, everyone. Also I long for the day I finish that pokemon au just sitting there in my google docs.


	6. Fool Me Thrice (BaekChenYeol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unfair performance inspired Career drama fic that was always in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible summary I know but I am glad I finally got a dabble of this idea written out lol. My first time writing OT3. Not exactly baekchen but still very much baekchen. I have so much in mind going off of this plot.
> 
> \- OT3 (BaekChenYeol)  
> \- Kaisoo hints  
> \- A/B/O

Sometimes Kyungsoo really, really questions why he was still friends with Kim Jongdae. Especially when he barged into his home at eleven at night, inviting himself into his bed under the cover, cuddling him and all. Though Kyungsoo hates even more that he let him do as he pleases. He’s whipped by his friend in a way just like he is with someone else related to the Kim.

He supposes cutting his fellow first responder some slack every now and again won’t kill him. After all, they worked hard jobs, demanding jobs, jobs that left one with physical and _emotional_ scars.

“Rough night…,”

“Of course officer, in fact, it's been a Rough life,” Jongdae replies his head on his chest arms wrapped around him.

That’s odd, Jongdae was never reserved when it came to cuddling among his closest friends but this sad vibe he was giving off just wasn’t like him and neither was the desperation and uncertainty. Also, he sniffed the air a couple times, getting a good whiff of his friend as they lied in his bed together.

Jongdae’s scent had changed and it changed greatly.

Maybe there were new recruits at the firehouse he works at, maybe young alphas even who were notorious for giving off strong hormones without even being aware of or in control of it, maybe he began to date and had finally presented. He wouldn’t know unless he asked.

“Your scent has changed, finally presented huh,”

Jongdae stiffens at his words burying his face in his friend’s neck. Kyungsoo feels a sudden wetness there and now he’s really thrown off, he’s also feeling murderous. Who hurt his best friend and where did they live? Kyungsoo’s got some words for them.

He wanted so bad to comfort his friend but as a beta and an introvert, he really didn’t know how he should go about it. Usually, Minseok was Jongdae’s go-to friend when it came to this sort of thing.

Then again he’s a pilot who is often requested so he’s probably busy flying some rich person or celebrity in a private jet to make some extra cash for a rainy day.

What about Baekhyun or Chanyeol, sure the couple tended to be in their own little world at times but Jongdae stuck with them like glue and they’d gladly welcome him with open arms. If Kyungsoo didn’t know better he’d say Jongdae was dating the couple.

Wait-

Jongdae does smell different indeed but his scent still matches their two friends in a way. A clean smell of medicines and wildflowers from Baekhyun, he’s a surgeon who practically would live at the hospital if it were allowed. An aroma of a firewood and spices, Chanyeol. He works at a five-star restaurant as sous chef.

“Dae, what happened with Baekhyun and Chanyeol,” he rubs his back as he says this.

“We slept together…all three of us,”

Okay, that he wasn’t prepared for, but he wasn’t exactly shocked by this confession.

Kyungsoo prides himself in noticing things, being introverted, you spend more time observing people and listening, you just can’t help but notice things about people when you watch and listen more than anything else.

Now this isn’t normally how it happened, usually everyone presents when they hit their second phase of puberty.

With cases like Jongdae, her only ever hit the first phase of puberty which was normal puberty for boys if you will. The second phase of puberty was when your inner wolf awakens and you’d give off the scent of either an alpha, beta, or omega among other things that came with it just check any sub-gender health book and see.

Was it the sex that finally triggered him to finally present?

“…and you presented directly afterward didn’t you…as an omega, but that doesn’t explain such a strong scent change...,”

“Yes, but that was four _weeks_ ago,”

Kyungsoo feels his body stiffen, eyes widened. Surely that didn’t mean what they think that means.

“Jongdae,”

Kyungsoo rolls them over, now the older is on his back, hands pinned at the side of his head.

Jongdae lets it happen, eyes closed in defeat.

Kyungsoo brings his face close to his neck, right where it meets the shoulder and oh.

Surely it is what they think it is.

Kyungsoo pulls them both back into their previous position.

“You have options you know,” he runs his fingers through his hair, switching from that and rubbing his back as well.

“I can’t get rid of it, I just don’t think that decision is right for me…I don’t want to give it up for adoption either. I want to be a parent, I love kids but-,”

“The timing,” Kyungsoo supplies letting out a chuckle despite himself and Jongdae lets himself laugh hysterically.

It starts off slowly, quietly at first but builds into gut holding laughter. Kyungsoo would be fooled if he didn’t know any better.

“The timing,” Jongdae repeats when he calms down, “Oh what I’d give for it to only be a matter of the timing.”

“Jongin’s going to murder them when he gets back from his racing circuit,”

Jongdae rolls his eyes.

“You would be the one to bring up my brother at a time like this,”

Jongdae doesn’t miss the blush covering Kyungsoo’s cheeks at these words. He pokes them.

“You’re going to tell them,”

The beta was pushy, but he was also right about that, Jongdae just didn’t know how.

“I don’t want to come between them…”

“You three probably should have thought about that before you jumped into bed,” Soo says bluntly.

“We were kind of tipsy, I know that’s no excuses but man,” Jongdae signs, “everyone thought I’d be a beta. Everyone assumes I’m an alpha. No one knows I hadn’t presented yet until they got a good whiff of me before. But this, no one saw this coming.”

“I’ll say,”

The two friends laugh again and this time Kyungsoo knows by his smell that Jongdae shed a few tears again before they even reach the old black t-shirt he enjoys sleeping in.

“Fools, the three of you are,”

“The really foolish thing is that this isn’t even the first time I slept with them, ha-ha,” Jongdae is hyperventilating now, “You know what they say, Soo. Third time’s the charm.”

“Dae, breathe but slowly,” Kyungsoo sits up trying to comfort him and knock him out of his state of chaos.

“I mean…talk about how to ruin your friendship in three easy steps,” Jongdae chokes out, “How to make your friends hate you: A guide by Kim Jongdae.”

“Jongdae you have to breathe,” Kyungsoo was already calling an ambulance.

This was bad, he hadn’t seen Jongdae this worked up since the accident.

XOXO

Baekhyun stretches it had truly been a slow night which he was grateful for, it meant he wouldn’t be too exhausted once he finally got home to Chanyeol.

Being a newer resident at a world-class trauma center isn’t a walk at a part but being a surgeon never is.

Hopefully, he’ll be able to just stay and do some research in the lab for the rest of his shift.

How foolish of him to have ever thought that.

“Byun, there you are,” He turns to see Heechul, the same Attendee that trained him when he was just a bright-eyed intern ready to save lives and the older was a resident already used to breaking over enthusiastic ideals of what modern medics is.

Heechul was harder on him than he was on anyone in the hospital and that was saying something considering that he’s hard on _everyone_ , to think they’re both betas, both looked down upon by the mostly alpha surgeon staff.

Still, Baekhyun has a deep respect and admiration for Heechul…he just might want to strangle him from time to time.

“Guess what,”

“You need someone to handle your post-ops…”

“I need someone to handle my post-ops and here you are-,”

“Baekhyun, there you are,” another surgeon, Seokjin appears a bit out of breath as he apparently ran to the lab to find him.

“A man came in, fainted due to a panic attack and apparently, you’re his emergency contact,” Jin says though he sounds a bit _off_. 

“Chanyeol,” he questions as they head out the door leaving Heechul behind.

“Hey, who is going to cover my post-ops…” Heechul calls to them as they leave.

“No, a Mr. Kim Jongdae,” Seokjin informs, “He’s also about four weeks pregnant so I suggest…”

Baekhyun freezes causing Seokjin to also stop in his place once he notices the older isn’t following behind him anymore.

He registers that Seokjin is still speaking to him but it’s like it is all gibberish to him now, his ears are ringing.

The OB Surgeon might as well have been on Mars for all he knew. Everything around him suddenly felt so far away, even his own body.

Fuck.

This is going to change some things.

This was not how he and Chanyeol wanted to confess to Jongdae.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My classes suck. I have one too many papers to write yet here I am writing fanfiction lol but believe it or not it is good to get the idea out of your head to free room for essay writing or I'm just making up excuses. Don't mess up my tempo~


	7. You Shine like the Stars, You Light Up my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to certain circumstances, two former Cloud Tower School for Witches students have been allowed to transfer to Alfea School for Fairies. Baekhyun’s ecstatic about the news that Jongdae’s finally at a safe place but is this the end of their nightmare for good?
> 
> Or 
> 
> The Winx Club AU no one asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all for being so patient with me. So far two of these stories featured here have gotten a lot of attention especially Fool me Thrice. I am so glad people want to hear more of it enough for it to be a fic on its own. I would love to grant that request for not only Fool me Thrice but Two Tailed as well but right now I'm still not ready, that break in my studies has yet to come but trust me it will get here soon. Soon. However, it may come in little bursts when it does come. Sometimes I wish there was more of me or I had a writing partner for situations like these :). As Always thanks for all the views, reviews and kudos and subscriptions you guys give this fic.

Jongdae wakes abruptly from one of his worst nightmares yet trying desperately to catch his breath. Taking a moment, he lets his mind relax and consider the situation. It wasn’t real, it was just a dream.

He looks around at his surroundings.

This, now this still doesn’t feel real.

One day he was in a seemingly endless coma and the next he was dishing out a bolt of lightning that otherwise would’ve killed that witch. The worst part is, Jongdae doesn’t think he would’ve regretted it not with Baekhyun’s life on the line.

It scares him, how much he cares for the light fairy.

It’s funny somehow, he’s heard the fairy of the sun and stars whenever he came to visit him when he was still in a coma, holding his hand and telling him about his day, his work at school, and all the adventures him and his friends, “The Winx Club” had gotten into. Baekhyun spoke to him when he was asleep far more than he’s ever said to him when he was awake.

Jongdae wonders why that is.

Then he remembers.

‘Oh yeah, it’s because I’m a witch...and he’s a prince’

Minseok walks into the dorm calm, cool and collected.

“Finally awake I see,” he says making the notion that he’s aware of his roommate’s screaming and crying in his sleep for which, Jongdae is grateful for.

“Thanks, Min,” really Jongdae had so much to be thankful for when it came to Minseok. It seemed that he and Baekhyun were the only ones caring for him when he was gone, they were the only ones who believed he’d wake up, they knew he would they’d say.

It was a year, he was gone for an entire year, but they knew he'd wake up. They never lost faith. Jongdae knows if he has no one he still has them. For Minseok, Jongdae didn’t quite understand. The elder was well respected back home as everything Cloud Tower wanted in a witch.

Powerful, wise, mischievous, and cunning.

Most of all Minseok is cold both literally and figuratively. He also has a wrath of fire that often made him do things that would put him in a category labeled villain and Jongdae’s just as bad too because he joined him in his shenanigans more often than not.

But what the public doesn’t know is that he and Minseok might have done more than their fair share of evil deeds, but would you believe they’ve done them all for the right reasons?

Which is how they made it to Alfea in the first place. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were more than happy to argue their case. He’ll never forget those words Kyungsoo once said.

_If you even have a shadow of a doubt that those two are evil then you must give them at the very least a chance to prove whether they are or not._

That did it, that got them in. Questioning everything everyone had learned over the years about the world being black in white. Fairies being good always and witches being bad always. They were able to prove one’s alignment on the magix spectrum did not ultimately decide your moral code which is good because Jongdae had some doubts about himself as well.

And if he does, he knows Minseok does as well.

Speaking of the older witch, he hands him a mug, Jongdae takes a sip and its coffee of course.

The two long-time best friends each sit the bittersweet liquid in silence for a while.

“My eyes hurt you know, this place sucks” Minseok breaks the silence, “All of these bright colors, my eyes haven’t adjusted still.”

“Hah, I guess I’m just used to it considering all the time I spend with Baek,” Jongdae informs getting a good look at their dorm room.

The room _is_ a lot brighter than anything near what Cloud Tower was with its dark his of purples, reds, and greens. The constant gray cloudy atmosphere always made the educational experience more depressing and dreadful. Here it was like the coin had flipped to its exact opposite.

Color feels alive at Alfea, every color of the rainbow is here, bright, shining, and paler.

Jongdae squints, on second thought he’s beginning to see where Minseok is coming from. This was kind of too much going on at once. Maybe they’d be allowed to get some dark shade curtains or something. Too much light isn’t a good thing either.

The room varies and light shades of blues and purples they each have their own bed, enchanted wardrobe, and desk plus a chair with a shelf above it for studying and books. The room has two floors with a levitating staircase that leads to Minseok’s floor.

‘Tops get the top floor,’ he had joked shamelessly.

“Get ready, classes start in an hour,” Minseok informs him.

“You’re just now telling me this,” Jongdae questions jumping out of bed careful not to knock over a now empty mug on his bedside table.

“Yoooouu didn’t ask,” Minseok sings (read: sasses) from outside the bathroom door his friend had run into to prepare. He can hear the water running now.

“YoOoUuU dIdN’t AsK,” he hears Jongdae mock him from under his breath.

Minseok raises an eyebrow.

“Careful Dae I might not have used all of the hot water this time, but my hand can still slip at any time and before you know it you’ll be showering in hail,”

“…you wouldn’t dare.”

“Don’t be so sure…oopsies” for shits and giggles he forces the door open with a strong, cool burst of wind. Jongdae yelps and as quick as lightning already done showering and, in a towel, giving his friend an incredulous look.

“You’re so lucky I’m fast as my power implies, lightning strikes quick otherwise I would’ve gotten hit with that.”

“You think I don’t know that? Trust me if I wanted to, you would’ve already been a Chensicle by now.”

Jongdae chuckles.

“I know but either way no matter what happened I would have eventually gotten you back for that and I don’t think the realm can stand another Xiu VS Chen prank war now can it?”

“Because it definitely would’ve escalated to that,” Minseok agrees, “we might have gotten suspended from here even faster than the rate they’re trying to get rid of us.”

Jongdae digs through the drawers for his clothes.

“Folks still trying to overturn the court’s decision? They could at least wait for one of us to fuck up here…most likely me.”

“Most likely you…but you wouldn’t. Not with the prince of Solaria here,” Minseok shrugged.

“B-Baekhyun…what about him?”

“You know, the love of your life or whatever that mushy romantic stuff you guys call each other when the two of you are alone. It’s sickening and not in a good way but it’s your thing, so I’ll accept him.”

“Again, what are you going on about…we’re just friends like you and I are just friends,”

“Yes, but I’m not the one pulling you into dark corners when I think no one is looking and making out with you now, am I?”

“Fuck…”

“That too,”

“No, I mean…,” Jongdae sighs, “He said no one would notice. I should’ve known you of all people would. Sorry for not telling you. It’s just-,”

Minseok stops him with a hand up, “You don’t have to explain your relationship to me, Chennie. If you’re happy, I’m happy. We’re best friends for now and forever,”

“…and even after that?”

“and even after that.”

XOXO

“Hey, watch it!”

“Whoops sorry about that,”

“O-oh, it’s you, your highness please forgive me…my apologies,”

“…in that case I’m not sorry,”

“Wh-what?”

“Ugh!”

Baekhyun marches pass the rude fairy as Chanyeol struggles to keep up with his speed while Kyungsoo matches his pace throwing a worrying look back at Chanyeol every now and then.

Baekhyun almost feels sorry for his best friend especially all he’s been through this past year. First, the tall fairy thought he was a human and thought magic realms were only fictional his entire life only to meet a random light fairy prince a rather good looking one at that in quite the pickle of getting attacked by a less than pretty ogre and becoming a fairy himself. Not just any fairy they soon find out but, the fairy of the phoenix flame. A legendary power of unspeakable strength.

Transferring from a school in the human realm to the magix realm soon followed and needless to say the younger boy had a lot of catching up to do on learning his new realm or rather an original realm. Baekhyun has another theory about Chanyeol and it’s even deeper than that. Being royal is something Baekhyun wouldn’t want for anyone if he’s being honest not because he doesn’t want others with his status but because he lives that life every day and to be honest it’s not all it’s cracked up to be, you can trust him on that one.

With a gleam and his eyes, he finally finds who he’s looking for.

He jumps on his back and that both unglamorously tumble to the floor laughing, somehow ending up rolling with the elder of the two on top, a knew at each side of his waist.

“That’s one way to greet a guy in the morning,” Jongdae says leaning down, for a second Baekhyun thinks it’s going to happen then in there right in the hallways with so many witnesses, so he’ll know it happened for real this time and all those one hidden wasn’t just fantasies his mind had conjured up.

Jongdae kisses him on the forehead. He’d much rather prefer making-out, but he’ll take it.

“I think that way gets the point across a little better,”

“I’ve missed you, Dae,”

“You saw me yesterday,”

“What’s your point a guy can’t miss his boyfriend whenever they’re apart?”

“They can but most just call that clingy,”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“You of all people are lecturing me about being clingy?”

He pulls away only for Jongdae to invade his personal space, backing him against the wall.

“I’ve missed you too you know, now but especially back _then_ but I know you’ve missed me even longer than that when I was you know in a coma and all…I’m sorry,”

“Kim Jongdae believe me when I say you and I both have many somethings to be sorry about but especially not that, that could never be one of them,” 

The two only smile at each other.

“So, what does everyone’s schedule look like,” Chanyeol coughs breaking the silence and the couple’s moment to be lost in their own little world.

The witch and the fairy turn to see their friends exchanging schedules and they join them. Minseok complains about having the most catching up to do even though he’s smart enough to skip a year if he wanted to. Jongdae reassures him. Baekhyun is reintroduced to Minseok and Jongdae is reintroduced to Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Sehun.

Minseok doesn’t refer to him by any royal formality and for that, he is grateful already deciding that he likes Minseok even if the two haven’t got the chance to interact much lately. It’s weird though, they were always connected in the past because of their equal sorrows of the loss of Jongdae.

To which the youngest mentions that he’s glad to meet the lightning witch in less intense conditions to which everyone laughs.

Jongdae no longer lost in an endless world of white but instead lost in the stars in Baekhyun’s eyes.  

XOXO

The fairy of the phoenix’s flame prided himself in always knowing just what to say to get people comfortable, so he always set the made and made new friends easily. Which is how he is being able to lead The Winx Club so easily.

However, when it came to Jongdae, someone for the longest time was more of a legend that his best friend had only talked about when he was either too sad or so happy not to talk about and it was always in passing.

_“We had so much fun, Jongdae would have loved that garden.”_

_“Usually when I get this bad I’d have Jongdae…”_

_“I never told anyone this outside of Jongdae…”_

_“Jongdae isn’t much of a dancer but boy, when he did no one, could dare stop smiling.”_

He wondered if Kyungsoo, Sehun, or Junmyeon felt that way too.

Sure, they’ve all known each other a lot longer than and have fought a lot more battles than Chanyeol could dream of but there were just so many different parts of the prince’s life, of his past which remained a silhouette.

Sehun manages still to keep up a small conversation with the lightning witch, this briefly surprises Chanyeol knowing of how introverted and quiet the wind fairy can be, even when he’d use his strongest gust of wind it would only sound like the loudest whisper.

He listens on and the two are only talking about bubble tea and the best places to get it with Jongdae seeming to be leading the conversation a tiny bit more.

Chanyeol smiles.

He’s already good in his book. Baekhyun sure knows how to pick them.

Later on, right before they enter the classroom Jongdae lets Sehun enter before him and stops Chanyeol right outside the door, a hand on his shoulder.

Oh no did Jongdae hear those ridiculous dating rumors that he had something going on with Baekhyun?! Was he about to tell him to stay away from his man?!

“I just wanted to make sure the two of us were clear…,” he says.

 ‘oh no, you have it all wrong,’ he thinks, ‘Baekhyun and I are close but not that close. I mean yeah we’re best friends but is your best friend really your best friend unless someone thinks you’re dating, am I right?’

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” he bows catching Chanyeol all the way off guard.

“What-,”

“You visited me too…back when I was in a coma. I never told Baekhyun this, but I think you are a big reason why I was brought back. The Phoenix Flame, you wield it, right? It’s rumored to have quite the strong potential to perform rebirth magic.”

“I-I don’t think it was anything I did. You can’t give me credit for that. I remember that day, I don’t even know what I was doing that day really…It was the morning of Baekhyun’s birthday and I really didn’t know what to get for him for the longest time after all what do you get for someone who has everything?”

“Let me guess, he said he didn’t want anything when everyone asked him even his closest friends?”

Chanyeol nodded, “yeah and somehow I thought of you, he always visited you at least once a week. I wanted to understand him more…and I guess I wanted to pay my respects too after all the two of us had gotten pretty close, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Baekhyun,” he shrugged.

Jongdae smiles, “so he is your best friend forever, that makes me glad.”

Chanyeol laughs, “and even after that I’m sure.”

Jongdae beams at him hearing this.

“I remember each visit I got when I was asleep. It was like a never-ending dream, walking through an endless white fog only to occasionally hear people calling out to me, speaking to me. Once it came from a stranger with the deepest voice I ever heard. He didn’t say much but he wished to see me awake soon for the one I loved sake,” Jongdae tells him as they finally take their seats near a now slightly bothered Minseok who previously received a more updated schedule.

Alfea is now sharing some classes with the students from Red Fountain School of Specialists, so it’s a little crowded. Looks like one of them with telekinesis has got hit by cupid’s arrow and looked at Minseok immediately afterward.

He’s sending floating love notes to him probably full of sweet nothings, Jongdae imagines.

Sehun looks cozy with a random handsome specialist that’s teasing him by teleporting from one side of him to another once or twice.

Chanyeol smiles, “and immediately after I felt this warmth in my heart that I never felt be for it was burning but with comfort like I was wrapped in passion itself,” Jongdae says, “I just think it was what broke the barrier for me to find my way back. You’re like really amazing, Chanyeol don’t you ever forget it.”

Chanyeol hits the elder blushing in embarrassment.

“What is this? The famous charm Baekhyun has always told me about?”

It’s Jongdae’s turn to blush.

“He told you that, did he?!”

XOXO

The fairy of the sun and the lightning witch cuddle on a blanket as they gaze up at the stars. Baekhyun takes the time to point out different constellations to Jongdae while Jongdae takes the time to map out the stars in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“And that one’s Virgo, your zodiac sign,” Baekhyun points out to him, “Dae, are you even listening?”

“You were saying that one was my constellation,”

“Not yours, your sign,”

“Same difference, I don’t need the stars in the sky anyway when the brightest one of all is right here next to me.”

“Y-you’re so…corny,”

Baekhyun kisses him right then and there.

“You’re one to talk, your idea of a pickup line is to ask me, ‘Hey do you come here often?’,”

“Yeah so?”

“So?” Jongdae says, “we had planned to meet at that place, you literally told me to go there. We were on a date!”

Baekhyun falls back in laughter pulling Jongdae close to his chest as they continue to snuggle and look at the stars again when the laughter dies down.

It’s so quiet the cicadas are chirping, Baekhyun can feel Jongdae’s heart beat against his, their hearts beat in sync, they’re in love and it feels like everything.

“Minseok and I finally got the news, we won’t be kicked out,” Jongdae tells him.

Baekhyun couldn’t be happier at this moment once he heard that until he gets the chance to marry Jongdae and they can rule Solaria together.

“but we must change into fairies,” he adds.

“How do you feel about that,”

“Are you kidding you guys have the most gorgeous transformation sequences in all of magix! I’m thrilled…just don’t tell Minseok I told you that ha-ha,”

“Don’t worry I won’t. Winx’s honor,” he most certainly is going to tell him, Chanyeol and everyone else.

Jongdae groans, “You’re so lying!”

Baekhyun nods, “I so am.”

“That’s it, Byun you talk way too much tell a soul and I’ll have to do something about it,”

“Yeah, like what?”

Jongdae answers by shutting Baekhyun up by kissing him on the lips. It’s not long before the two are making out under the stars.

That night when they finally go to sleep, Jongdae doesn’t have a single nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea happened because of that "If EXO were fairies" video on youtube. That is all.


	8. The Hacker and The Smooth Talker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mafia AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mentioned abuse  
> \- Mentioned split personality (possibly inaccurate portrayal)  
> \- Mentioned Asexuality

Ever since he was young he’s been known as quite the charmer.

Easy to be open with, easy to fall hard for, even harder to not fall for.

He even took majored in psychology once he got to university, even learned some less ethical tricks in the trade from a professor that favored him more than anyone else he ever taught naturally.

How to really get into someone’s head almost to the point where you’d even think it was mind control.

It wasn’t what he thought he’d be doing with his life and he supposed even if it was the wrong thing he could still do it for the right reasons, couldn’t he?

He smiles one that he knows makes him appear to be genuine and charming.

“You really think I would fuck this up for you, really,” Baekhyun sighs, “Excuse me I thought you wanted to prove to your dad that you had what it takes to be the heir.”

He begins to pack up his things as if he had been deeply insulted and disappointed and right when he’s about to take a step out the door he’s stopped.

“Wait,” his old acquaintance said, “I’m ready, I’ll give you the money. _All_ of it.”

“Even the money you used to cheat those suckers from Ulsan? The extra pay you unjustly took out of their paychecks?” he says acting surprised.

“Every last dime,” is what he gets in reply, “I’m really riding on this deal of yours, Baek.”

Baekhyun smiles.

“You’ll be mad you ever doubted me once we’re through,”

_You’ll be mad you ever doubted the good in me, you thought I was exactly like you, right?_

The guy smiles as Baekhyun begins to count the money and all the important documents of ownership of his company are signed over to him supposedly only for the time being, “That’s what I love to hear, you know the two of us are alike. you and I.”

“How so?”

“This life has got us both twisted. Born the second son to filthy rich parents in charge of billion-dollar companies. Given the extremist of expectations of our older brothers but none of the benefits of being the firstborn. How selfish is that?”

Baekhyun pauses thinking about his life in the past for once but all that happens is an image of someone else pushed to the forefront of all those memories. A smile so bright, lips that curl upwards.

_Beautiful._

“Damn near heartless his says, unfair,” he says instead.

“I think the two of us think alike,” the guys smiles signing off the last document Baekhyun needed to destroy a dynasty, “we’re stronger together in this, us seconds sons need to stick together, a complete, entire takeover. Fuck birth order and anything like it, it’s your efforts that should matter when picking an heir.”

“I agree but I never wanted to wear the crown but recently your actions have caught my attention,”

“Stick with me kid, you’ll see that wearing the crown is only becoming of guys like us.”

Baekhyun drowns his disgust at the very thought of spending more time than this with the guy in a strong façade.

Baekhyun smiles in his face but he only plots his downfall.

Maybe they _aren’t_ that different after all.

He needed a drink.

That’s how he found himself occupying a seat at Moonlight one of the quieter bars on the shadier side of town that is next to Lady Luck which doubled as a strip club and a casino, and Lucifer which was run by a gang that he knew quite well.

They tried to recruit him on multiple occasions among others, but he just didn’t want to make a commitment like that and he surely didn’t want to have to rise through the ranks of something that has already been established.

Moonlight gives off a vibe the screams mellow but also mischievous. The décor is more high-end then other bars and the area and the lighting will forever be dim to keep the vibe mysterious. A song he doesn’t quite recognize plays softly as people around him either drink, flirt to pick up others around them, order food, dance, or all the above.

“You’re back,” a familiar kitty eyed bartender walks over to him, “this will excite my boss. We’ve missed you, you know?”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Xiumin,” Baekhyun laughs no hard feelings, “besides I can tell you’re lying.”

“Oh,” the how was in the word.

“You hesitated with that for the briefest second and your pupils dilated,”

“Now you’re the one that’s lying,” Minseok scoffs finished making his drink, “it’s way too dark in here for you to catch all of that and you’re not one to pay that much attention to detail anyway.”

“I only lie during business meetings with people that aren’t genuine,” Baekhyun replies smoothly, “Don’t believe me? Ask 61.”

“That hot head? His word is only as good as anyone else’s around here. No maybe that’s not quite right he has become quite the blunt character probably from spending too much time with 12,” Minseok contemplates.

Baekhyun smirks sipping his drink.

“Did you just use one of your con-artist mind tricks on me,” Minseok sighs.

“Only if you’re sure of that,” Baekhyun finishes his drink raising the empty glass in his honor before putting it down, “are you?”

“One can _never_ be sure with you, Byun Baekhyun,”

“And that my friend is why I’m so good at what I do,”

“Okay so riddle me this,” a voice interrupts the conversation, Baekhyun saw it coming from a mile away, paying close attention to the two others observed and approach him at the bar, “The Jung Company, who would’ve expected the second son to fuck it up quite like _that_. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that?”

“If I did, why the hell would I be occupying some lowdown bar right now, Suho? I’d obviously be in jail,” Baekhyun retorts.

He didn’t like when others got in his business as innocent as the questioning might have been. He can still play the game gently, raise the temperature in the room and cool it back down just as fast as he deems needed or worthy.

Junmyeon pauses eyeing the guy on the other side of the conman for back up.

“We already know it was you, Baekhyun,” he says.

“Oh, I know you know but that doesn’t explain the ambush unless...”

“No one ambushing you, Baekhyun,” Minseok’s back intervening for his bosses, “just hear them out, Baek. Please, for me?”

“Fine you’re lucky I owe you a favor for your connections,” Baekhyun decides.

“Consider us even, then,” Minseok agrees, “but there will be more to come in the future. I’m sure of it this time.”

With that, he walks away to serve other customers almost too smug.

“We want you to join us, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon states.

“Ah, now we’re finally getting to the point of all of this conversation,”

“Told you just to get straight to the point with this one,” the other guy laughs, “he’s never been one for much patience. We’re building an empire, Baekhyun just state your conditions and we’ll meet them.”

“I can’t be bought and most importantly I can’t be conned, don’t make me laugh,” Baekhyun grins.

“We’ll leave that to you,” Suho replies, “we’re all serious here at least for the most part. We do the same thing you do. It might be the wrong thing gambling, manipulating, crimes and sometimes even worse than that but we’d like to think we’re doing it all for the right reasons.”

“You guys did help someone I knew in the last stunt you guys pulled. I was sure Jimin would get jail time for assaulting her step-dad in self-defense just because the cops are too afraid to arrest a politician of his rank. I did everything I could do get to the bottom of it and make the officers see reason but…” His hands ball into fists.

Her story was too similar and almost ended just as bad as _that_ person.

“Name you condition Baekhyun,” the other guy states, “What do you want? Money? Status?”

Baekhyun laughs turning to Junmyeon, “I like him, but he has to be new, right? If he knew anything about me at all he’d know I have no desire for those things especially since I already had them could still get it myself if I wanted it. Do your research next time you seemed to have done some.”

“Nope, I could tell that much just by looking at you,” the other guy shrugged.

“Looks can be deceiving. I wouldn’t trust the eyes _too_ much, vision is easy to manipulate” Baekhyun retorts.

“That’s Kris but you’ll learn his real name and codename if you join,” Junmyeon informs, “we’re building an empire Baekhyun and we think you’ll like it very much if you were a part of it. You’ve already heard rumors of EXO”

Baekhyun almost chokes drinking the second drink Minseok served him a second ago, almost.

“Well, I’ll be damned. By chance you wouldn’t be talking about _that_ EXO, would you?” Baekhyun questions. The bigger question would be who hasn’t heard rumors of EXO at this point in time. They were still a relatively new gang, but they were quickly making a name for themselves and doing some good in the process though that was all relative in the grand scheme of things. They’re a mafia, after all, they did bad things.

Damn, he knew Suho had connections with something like a mafia his associates that he knows have codenames and some have multiple for crying out loud, but he had no idea the owner of both Lady Luck and Moonlight among other businesses is _the_ EXO boss.

This changed some things.

Status and money really didn’t mean much to him, but he did appreciate the ranking system when it could help him achieve his goals and now he thinks he’ll be able to achieve his biggest goal with their help. The only goal that really broke his heart when his moon was taken away.

“The one and only,” is what Suho replies.

“You ready to talk business now,” Kris asks.

“You guys should have led with that. Fucking EXO of all groups, I mean who wouldn’t want to be a part of that though I was enjoying just getting to witness all you guys have been doing so far. I’m a big fan of your work especially what you guys did for Jimin though it was minor compared to a lot of the larger deeds attached to your name.” Baekhyun nearly giggles in mirth.

‘His mood did a complete one-eighty…’ Junmyeon ponders.

He locks eyes with Kris they could always communicate well even with just their eyes. Kris’s eyes are clearly saying “I’m not sure about this one, this you see how fast his mood switched up?”

They were always in sync it seemed, that’s one of the many reasons Junmyeon chose him as his right-hand man. Junmyeon waves off the other’s sudden concern. They’re all a bit crazy anyway.

“So, I take it you’re in?” Junmyeon states.

Baekhyun stops laughing immediately causing the now empty bar to seem even quieter. Even Minseok clocked out for the night.

“You guys I bet you think you’re all on some ‘holier than thou,’ bullshit. You think we’re all not monsters if we’re monsters for the right reasons, huh?” Baekhyun asks.

“Right…wrong. Who’s to say what’s right and what’s wrong. This ain’t a philosophy class,” Kris says.

Baekhyun laughs.

“But we’d like to think we’re doing some good in all this bad, now wouldn’t we,” Junmyeon asks and Kris agrees easily, “We know we’re monsters and deep down you know you are one too, Baekhyun.”

“Naturally,”

“But would a monster acknowledge this fact? No, the true monsters are the ones who never acknowledge that they are monsters but instead think that they are the good guys.” Suho states.

“And they couldn’t be more wrong,” Kris adds, “So someone has to show them what they are, the wolves in sheep’s clothing and the monsters who think they’re the saviors and beat them at the game they created,”

“So, have you come to a decision on joining us,” Suho asks.

“I’m in but on one condition.” Baekhyun’s already made up his mind reaching into his shirt to pull off one of his necklaces, the one with the moon charm “and this condition only.”

XOXO

The world couldn’t have always been this cold, could it? The more he looks inside this situation the more he starts to question his own upbringing. I want to betray their trust, I want to make their own minds turn on them. Just like what they did to him. Told everyone elaborate lies to make it seem like he was the one hurting himself, and all for what? A bit higher status, a bit extra money? What happened to Jongdae just as easily could have been him.

Jongdae…kind, sweet, a smile that shined more than the sun on a hot day Jongdae and even hotter. His hope in a world of despair that inspired him to do good even when it was always the harder thing to do in this world.

 Chen supposes he’s a lot like Baekhyun in that way. They both care deeply about Jongdae though he doesn’t quite understand Jongdae’s need for Baekhyun who use to visit them every week before they lost their visitor privileges.

Not Chen’s fault, that guy had it coming and if he doesn’t lash out on someone else at least once every two weeks, they’ll drug Jongdae even more and Chen hates that, he’ll be forced away from Jongdae if he gets drugged and Jongdae still needs him.

His kind, sweet, and gentle Jongdae. His too smart for his own good Jongdae. They bullied Jongdae and school for being so good at math, they beat him up even and the teachers ignored it every single time. They made fun of him, were angry at him when he corrected them in private about the material they were supposed to be teaching the class.

Jongdae never meant any disrespect by it but they only saw it as arrogance and let the bullies do whatever they wanted with him and called his parents on him on multiple occasions, even trying to fail him on multiple occasions for not doing the math the way they wanted him to do it but he got the answers right all the same.

It’s not Jongdae’s fault that his brain works differently, it works faster the numbers jumping off the page as he calculated problems he wasn’t supposed to be able to do and especially at his age.

It got worse as he got older and got into computers. The time he wired money from his mother’s boss account and into hers after she was fired by him for showing up to work too tired and too abused to work at eight years old. He was still not good enough to get away without being caught but he thought it was okay since he only stole the money his mom should have received anyway.

They needed the money and his step-dad only got angrier and angrier if she did not work and make money. He probably would’ve killed her had Baekhyun’s mom not given her the job to work as her assistant and that’s how Jongdae met Baekhyun all those years ago.    

Baekhyun who didn’t pretend to not see the bruises that marked his and his mother’s bodies and the sadness in their eyes. Baekhyun who got his mom to help Jongdae’s mom leave his step-dad for good when they were teenagers if only she listened to them and not take her husband’s side.

If only she didn’t let her husband convince her that her son was insane and needed to be locked away in a mental institution. If only Jongdae’s step-dad wasn’t such an important politician by the time they reached high school. A crooked, crooked corrupt politician.

Chen only approves of Baekhyun and Jongdae’s mom to get close to Jongdae. Anyone else was liable to get stabbed if they got to close, if they did the wrong thing, said the wrong thing.

“Time for check-in and I brought just what you needed, dear,” a voice says entering Jongdae’s room as Chen stares at the white wall facing away from it where he thinks a window might have been if this wasn’t a room meant for someone known as a hazard to others and himself.

He hears the nurse lock the door. That’s not right no one would dare lock themselves in with a patient like him especially with how bad the rumors are.

Chen doesn’t recognize this nurse once he turns to him. The nurse is smiling gently, dimples visible. Nurses never smile at Jongdae and this one brings the standard cart nurses enjoy dragging around but makes no move to push drugs on him.

Quickly Chen knocks the entire cart to the ground forcing the “nurse” against the wall, a hidden blade to the dimpled man’s neck who is way too smiley for his liking.

“Who are you and what do you want with Jongdae?!” he demands.

“A friend of yours sent us and he told you to give you this,” the nurse says gently, and Chen’s eyes widen at the insinuation and removes the knife at the nurse’s neck only allowing him some room to reach into his breast pocket a little bit.

It’s a silver necklace, with a crescent moon pendant there is only one other like it in existence and Baekhyun owns it, the older would often wear it around his neck would often wear them both when Jongdae gave back the one moon one once he was sentenced to the mental hospital, Best Luck.

Chen allows Yixing to put the necklace around Jongdae’s neck.

Chen examines the moon pendant almost not believing this is the reality, he starts feeling Jongdae requesting control of the body. He’ll have it in a second or two.

“Who are you and what do you stand for because I know you’re no fucking nurse!” he asks.

“Doctor actually, the name is Zhang Yixing, but you can just call me Lay or even 10 if you’d like. I stand for EXO…maybe you heard of us? You wouldn’t happen to be Mr. Chen, would you?”

Chen smiles, “Jongdae wants to talk to you ever since you mentioned his friend. I might finally be able to take a much-needed vacation but be warned. Don’t act right and I’ll return faster than you can blink.”

“Oh, you’re a cool guy, I like you,” Yixing replied, “See you whenever I suppose. I don’t plan on causing any harm to Jongdae.”

_‘Good, not that I would have ever let you, honeybun.’_

“Oh my gosh, Chen totally has a crush on you! I didn’t think that was possible…,” is the first thing Jongdae says to him.

Yixing laughs, “it’s good to meet you too, Jongdae but we really must be going now. Baekhyun made a deal with us after all and told us you have a way with computers.”

“I do but why does that matter,” Jongdae asks innocently as Yixing tells him the plan.

Soon the two with the help of who Jongdae later learns is 61, 00, and 99 make their escape for good leaving the trace of themselves along the way.

XOXO

“Baby come back to bed,” Baekhyun mumbles but pushes the covers of his new room now their room in Junmyeon’s overly large mansion.

He slips on his boxers back on after finding them at the foot of their king-sized mansion. He knows it’s not Jongdae when he spots him looking out the window right before it’s time for the sun to rise.

“Chen? I thought you were taking a long vacation?” he asks going to stand beside him to gaze out the window as well.

“You two…sicken me,” is what Chen says to him, “the things you two do when you’re alone together. Like seriously can you not when I was in control of the body yesterday, you guys could’ve waited a little longer until I was deeper into Jongdae’s mind.”

“You know, I never understood that,” Baekhyun laughs, “You know what happened to Jongdae when you’re in charge but Jongdae never knows what happened to you when he’s in charge.”

“That’s just how I came to exist, I think Jongdae’s therapist calls me the ultimate defense mechanism or some shit. I don’t really feel a thing, physically or emotionally but I do feel Jongdae and what he is feeling at times but that doesn’t mean I understand what they mean or these things called relationships,” Chen says, “I do have likes and dislikes though and I wanted to see the sunrise at least before I go.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“You’d stay even if I said no,”

“Good point,”

The two were silent and watched the sun finally rise and light emitting into the room.

“What exactly did you get yourself and Jongdae into Baekhyun? How did you get involved with them?” Chen asks him.

“EXO, it’s…we’re among some weird people but I think the two of us fit in. I’ll tell Jongdae everything when he’s back in control duh,” Baekhyun laughs.

Chen rolls his eyes, “Tell him that I absolutely do not have a crush on that Yixing guy for the record he just has dimples that I like that’s it and, on that note, I’m out of here.”

Baekhyun laughs hard at that noticing Jongdae’s eyes change back to normal that he just knows it’s Jongdae.

“What did Chen say that was so funny?” he asks, “He knows that I know that he was into Xing right?

Baekhyun kisses him deeply as a reply, “He told me to tell him to compliment his dimples for him, but I think I’ll let you handle that one.”

Jongdae blushes, “That’d be so awkward! Chen’s a part of me after all and I only have feelings for you. This is confusing, but it has to be especially for you...”

“Chen is also not you, he is ace, and you sir are definitely not especially in the way that Chen is if last night is anything to go by,” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him causing Jongdae to blush even redder causing him to leave butterfly kisses all over his face.  

“I only have feelings for you as well, by the way, I’ve missed you for so long even when Chen’s in charge sometimes…” he admits.

“Don’t worry I’ll be in charge from now on…I think I only needed Chen for a reason and that was only for a season. A season that has finally passed. I think we’ll both miss him sometimes though, he taught me a lot of things about life and myself,” Jongdae ponders.

“I’ll miss him too, it’s like you said he’s a part of you after all. I spent quite a bit of time with him in the past,”

“But I was always brought back to being in charge as long as I was around you. You’re my sun, after all, Baekhyun,”

“And you’re my moon, Jongdae,”

Just as he’s about to pull Jongdae in for another kiss there’s a loud banging at their locked door.

“Yo, Baekhyun and Jongdae my bad or are you Chen at the moment? Either way, get your lazy couple shit out here we’re having a family meeting in a few and you better be decent, or I’ll burn your room to the ground,” Chanyeol cheers from outside their door happily before they hear him walking away.

“Now that’s going to take some getting used to,” Jongdae laughs pecking him on the lips, “Join me in the shower so we can squeeze in a quick round two before we get to work, my love.”

“You had me at round two,” he says running to catch up to him and picking him up, hoisting him over his shoulder as they go.

“Hey, I didn’t say do all of that,” Jongdae exclaims.

“But you also didn’t say not to do all of that,” Baekhyun replies smoothly and the two giggle all the way the short walk to their bathroom.

XOXO

They’re the last ones to make it to the “family meeting” but no surprise there. The looks they receive once they enter the room don’t go unnoticed but if Baekhyun’s being honest he can’t find the strength to care and Jongdae is doing his best to ignore it though he blushes a bit.

That was one sure fire way to tell the difference between Jongdae and Chen. Chen wouldn’t be caught dead blushing and Jongdae tended to do it quite easily at least for him but then again, they are in a relationship.

They chose to sit off to the side on one couch near Chanyeol also known as 61 and they only know the other by the codename 12.

“Thank you for finally joining us so glad you could pencil us into your busy schedules,” 12 deadpans, “Allow me to officially introduce myself I guess.”  

  * Name: Do Kyungsoo
  * Alias: D.O.
  * Codename: 12
  * Position: Vanguard/Spy/Tech
  * History: ERROR 404   



“You are Do Kyungsoo also known as 12 sometimes referred to as D.O., you mainly do work that involves weapons and leading the forces, but you also specialize in espionage and technology. You also are quite the chef if Pinterest is anything to go by,” Jongdae informs.

No one says anything after that a mixture of disbelief that somebody actually interrupted Kyungsoo and the fact that he knew all that already.

“Sorry Baekhyun let me use his laptop last night before we…uh right you guys don’t need to know that much details and I have a photographic memory,” he shrugs.

Everyone continues to stare so Jongdae keeps going as Baekhyun just looks on trying not to giggle at everyone’s bewildered expressions.

Jongdae points to Chanyeol.

  * Name: Park Chanyeol
  * Alias: None Found
  * Codename: 61
  * Position: Arsonist/Dealer/Chemist
  * History: ERROR 404



“Your name is Park Chanyeol, when we met the other day you were 61, you’re quite the wild card a bit harder to trace your movements online but I did learn you have an uncanny relationship with fire and Kyungsoo, you handle a lot of the drug shipments and distribution keep that shit away from me by the way and you’re brilliant with different chemicals the deadlier the better. Your favorite movie is Zootopia,” he informs.

“Yeah that about sums it up,” Chanyeol nods whole-heartedly, “I especially liked when you mentioned Soo.”

With that said he goes to hug said man only to be swiftly rejected when he slides off the couch and goes to stand near Junmyeon instead.

“That’s kind of cool, introduce me next. I’m curious to know what the deep web has on me,” 99 raises his hand.

Jongdae smiles.

  * Name: Kim Minseok
  * Alias: Xiumin
  * Codename: 99
  * Position: Advisor/Weapon specialist/Information Dealer
  * History: ERROR 404



“You’re Kim Minseok, of course, you bartend at Moonlight one of the notorious businesses owned by EXO. Your alias is Xiumin, but your codename is 99. You spend a lot of your time advising the boss and have a thing for weapons, so cool and exchanging information with other gangs that are allied with us one of those gangs being Minho is a part of. I bet you guys didn’t know I know him. You also have a cat,”

Minseok laughs, “remind me to show you my collection sometime.”

“That’d be great,” Jongdae smiles turning to Kris and Junmyeon. Well, who wouldn’t know the boss and his right-hand man? Not much haha it was the hardest to find stuff on you guys took me about 3 minutes and 46 seconds longer to find some information on you too,”

  * Name: Wu Yifan
  * Alias: Kris
  * Codename: 00
  * Position: Second-In-Command/Negotiator/Assassin
  * History: ERROR 404



 

  * Name: Kim Junmyeon
  * Alias: Suho
  * Codename: 01
  * Position: First-In-Command/Boss/Genius
  * History: 
    * Son of a previous big-time Mafia Lord who died mysteriously one day after a mission gone wrong.



“Excuse him Suho,” Baekhyun laughs nervously once Jongdae mentioned the part about Junmyeon’s father, “he still needs to work on his social skills. I’m on the case.”

“Knowing you you’ll just get distracted by his other _skills_ , I’m assigning Minseok to the case,” Junmyeon facepalms, “But for what it’s worth we’re glad to have him if he could find out that much…I’m pretty sure you know more about us then you’re revealing if you managed to find that out.”

“I-I tried to steer clear of information that was a bit too personal but again photographic memory and all that so once I read it,” he taps the side of his forehead, “it remained up here.”

Everyone else seemed slightly more uneasy at Junmyeon’s words wondering what the hacker might or might not have learned about them. Everyone was just now realizing how much of a difference it would make having a good hacker in the group.

The Nerd.

Junmyeon nods and gestures towards Yixing.

  * Name: Zhang Yixing
  * Alias: Lay
  * Codename: 10
  * Position: Surgeon/Botanist/Spy
  * History: ERROR 404



Chanyeol claps.

“Well, that’s everyone well if you’ll excuse me. Soo and I have some enough catching up to do. This past Get-Baekhyun-Laid mission wasn't helping so if you’ll excuse us-,” 

“I didn’t sign up for this,” a bewildered Kyungsoo interrupts snatching his hand back from the taller man’s clutches.

“Not so fast you guys,” Minseok states, “we still need to decide on codenames and possible aliases for our new members here. I think it’s pretty clear that Baekhyun’s our conman and Jongdae’s our hacker, but we still need to make sure everyone’s on the same page.”

“I prefer con-artist,” Baekhyun informs smirking, “I don’t think I’ll want an alias, but I have a feeling that I already know Jongdae’s.”

“You can refer to me as Chen sometimes if you’d like,” Jongdae winks, “he’s a part of me after all.”

That was how 04 and 21 joined the EXO mafia.

  * Name: Byun Baekhyun
  * Alias: None Found
  * Codename: 04
  * Position: Con-Artist/Information Dealer/Spy
  * History: ERROR 404



 

  * Name: Kim Jongdae
  * Alias: Chen
  * Codename: 21
  * Position: Hacker/Sharp Shooter/Weapon Specialist
  * History: ERROR 404



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
> \- Yes, the other members are in the AU, they just joined after Baekhyun and Jongdae because they really increased EXO's street cred with their skills.  
> \- Honestly, I was not originally planning to write about split personalities but I hope I didn't offend anyone, I only read a book about it once and I am in no way an expert or am trying to offend anyone. So I tried to write about it lightly if you will?  
> -Baekhyun and Chen's profiles history section is marked ERROR 404 because Chen deleted it all for safety reasons for their new life, consider this story the history lol  
> \- Well, this is definitely more angsty then what I usually do but I wanted to try a new genre I read a lot of stories on this subject but I never written one myself so was it interesting?  
> \- All I have been listening to is Cherry Blossom love song and it is mainly because of Exo upcoming new reality tv show, looks like it will be very silly lol.


	9. The Daycare Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an egg that truly brought them together.
> 
> or
> 
> A bit of the pokemon AU I was meaning to put on here.

There is not many trainers or coordinators that could throw Byun Baekhyun off his game. He’s gained quite the social media following from winning ribbon after ribbon and his good looks surely didn’t hurt either not to mention the fact that he's sometimes competed in the Pokémon battle championships only because Chanyeol and Sehun were also going to compete.

Though earning badges was never his priority. He fell in love with contests from the beginning but he’s a flexible guy and excelled at both. Not that he was tooting his own horn, he was merely stating facts. However, he really got his big break when an idol agency that collaborated with contest organizations sought him. He got quite a lot of attention from being a singer and a coordinator. Though the two worlds didn’t always see eye to eye.

Either seasoned coordinators underestimated him because he’s an idol or other idols underestimated him because he liked to participate in the contest. Those that did would quickly learn how wrong their assumptions were but that did not mean that he didn’t get hate for it. Some people just thought he should pick one thing to be good at and stick with it and it alone. He just wasn’t the type to do that.

He loves his job, both aspects and no one can take that away from him. He also does love his fans and anyone who supports his dreams too. He always makes sure to give them advice and updates on his career which led him to what he is currently doing. Live-streaming on his Pokedex.

He just finished explaining some of the various plants and Pokémon that roamed this region and introduced the newest addition to his Pokémon team, a growlithe he got from Chanyeol’s family that he nicknamed Natsu. The fans couldn’t get enough of the puppy pokemon, some of them even went so far to declare themselves Natsu stans and they’re only watching for Natsu. He chuckles. His fans were something else at times.

He moves on returning Natsu to his Pokeball to get some rest as he decided to answer some questions fans were leaving in the comment section.

“ _Where am I_?” He reads, “I’m in Han forest, famous for its rich soil and unique landscape. You guys should definitely study the landscape.”

He pauses to read more comments.

Besides the heart-eyed emojis and requests to say hi to this region or that region, he noticed one question that was the whole point of him starting the broadcast, to begin with.

“A lot of you are asking where Nova is,” he thinks about his stubborn wigglytuff adjusting his snapback as he goes, “patience everyone patience, we’re actually picking him up right now.

“Where’d I leave him?” Baekhyun smirks looking into the camera, he’s been told it does things to people. He chooses not to answer the question but winks instead. He also repeats the question acting slightly panicked as if he had actually forgotten about his main partner.

His fans sent many LOLs and crying in laughter emojis in response. 

“I haven’t run into much wild pokemon while walking through here if you can believe it. Natsu got a little experience battling for the first time though. I’ll post some of the pictures on my page later,” He tells them before pointing his pokedex, so his viewers could see where he was headed now.

“Last time I saw Nova, he was around here somewhere,” he mentions right as the pokemon daycare center is coming into view, he turns his white pokedex back to him, “What do you guys think should I double check?”

He gets nothing but affirmative replies in the comment section and he continues on making conversation with his viewers until he’s in front of the door. Daycares in the pokemon world meant the possibility for pokemon eggs and his fans could only imagine the cuteness. Though he doubted his wigglytuff had one, the pink puffball could be as stubborn as he is at times.

He greets the grandfather and grandmother running the daycare as soon as he enters. They smile warmly at him and wave then the grandfather informs him that he’ll go grab Nova now. The grandmother goes off saying she needs to grab some of those sugar cookies she baked earlier for him. Apparently, he looks too skinny for her liking.

Baekhyun waits at the counter entertaining his fans, he figures he’ll run the live stream until the fans get to see Nova and then they’ll sign off and head to meet back up with Chanyeol and Sehun as they prepare for the celestial festival. The celestial festival is a small festival leading up to an even bigger party called the universe festival in the upcoming months.

There is going to be a league championship at the universe festival that he knows his friends are already prepping for. He might sit this one out even though he already collected all the badges.

He just wants to take some time to relax from battling, he’s already on vacation time from his idol life. Maybe he can sign on as a celebrity judge or something? He thinks there will be something like a mini grand festival happening as well for the contest fans, he’ll attend as a surprise and give pointer and just have fun. There’s bound to be plenty of food, fun, and amusement rides too. The stars in this region around this time are said to be unimaginably beautiful and he can’t wait to stargaze once nighttime hits the festival.  

He tells his fans about this as suddenly he starts to get a lot of comments about someone lurking behind him.

“You guys are insisting that there is someone behind me. Naughty aeris, I know some have pranked others like that,” Baekhyun teases not caring to turn around.

He gets many laugh emoji in the comments as a response, but some still try to prank him regardless. He’s not easily fooled.

Suddenly a hand is put on his shoulder.

He yelps almost falling to the ground and cracking his pokedex.

When he turns around to see who it is he yells in shock. He doesn’t know if he’s annoyed or embarrassed at the sight of the slightly younger man with the kittenish grin and the pretty eyes.

“Long time no see, Byun. If I didn’t know any better I would say you were avoiding me,” he teases. 

There is not many trainers or coordinators that can throw Byun Baekhyun off his game if any. However Kim Jongdae, one of his longtime rivals and the guy who took the last grand festival Ribbon Cup from him most definitely could.

XOXOXO

“Me, avoid you? That’s nonsense,” Baekhyun replies smoothing out his clothes glancing at the other coordinator, checking him out but wait not in _that_ way. He’s wearing mainly black with some yellow here and there. It reminds him of a honey bee. He tells him that much causing the younger to laugh whole-heartedly.

“I thought you were a fan of yellow shirts you said as much in your last live stream,” Jongdae gestures towards his pokedex which Baekhyun just now realizes is still live. He picks it up apologizing to the fans about the interruption and telling them they were right.

“You guys probably already know who this guy is, we’ve faced each other in contests many times but if you don’t…”

“My name is Kim Jongdae,” Jongdae greets, “Though I’m more widely known as the coordinator, Chen. This guy’s most favorite rival I can assure you.”

Baekhyun laughs lightly, thinking to himself maybe in your dreams Kim.

They pause to read some of the comments they are getting.

“Yeah, some of my family run the striker pokemon gym. Xiumin and Suho, they’re nice guys when you get to know them. If you challenge the gym please tell them I said hi for me,” he informs.    

“A coordinator in a family of nothing but battlers,” Baekhyun whistled, of course, he knows a lot of information like this about the man next to him, but he never really thought about it until now. Just like he never quite noticed how long the man’s eyelashes are, it was quite the sight now that he was this close in proximity to the younger. Baekhyun immediately stops this train of thought all things considering how their relationship is supposed to work. Rivals and begrudgingly rivals at least on his part.

Jongdae gives him a look he can’t quite comprehend.

“You have no idea, babe,”

Oh yeah, there was this other thing he almost forgot. Kim Jongdae likes to flirt with him excessively, if he didn’t know any better he would have sworn the younger has a big, fat crush on him. Luckily he knows better.

“Quit it with that kind of flirting,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Would you prefer another type of flirting,” Jongdae says raising an eyebrow.

Baekhyun turns away from him seriously why was this guy like this. He hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“There you have it, everyone. This is what I have to deal with on the regular,” he tells the fans watching the broadcast. Jongdae only smiles wider.

“Sorry to interrupt,” the grandma says returning with a plate of cookies along with her husband, “I’m glad we caught you guys together, there’s been quite the dilemma.”

They each hand over Nova’s in his pokeball along with whichever pokemon Jongdae left here in its pokeball. Baekhyun knows for certain that he has a raichu, a delcatty, an ampharos, and a manetric. Electric pokemon love him, which is still a mystery to Baekhyun why he had his eevee evolve into sylveon rather than jolteon.

“Dilemma,” Jongdae questions quickly releasing his raichu from its pokeball.

“Sparks, it’s time to electrify the crowd,” he says his usual catchphrase when releasing a pokemon in a show. Reminding him that they so still have an audience so Baekhyun releases Nova with his on “it’s time to shine”.

The two pokemon cheer at the sight of their trainers and Sparks quickly jumps onto Jongdae’s shoulder nuzzling his cheek with her own. Nova does a little dance when he notices his pokedex is live streaming always eager to be in the spotlight.

“Say goodbye to the fans, Nova we have to let aeris rest,” he tells him.

“Wiggly, wigglytuff,” Nova says as a way of goodbye and they do their usual sign off before Baekhyun ends the live stream.

“Did you have fun at daycare,” Baekhyun asks his pokemon.

“Oh he had himself plenty of fun,” the grandma chuckles and to his surprise, her husband brought a pokemon egg to them, “your wigglytuff and his raichu were both see protecting this here egg, so I don’t have to tell you, young gentlemen, what it means. Or do I?”

“You’ve got yourself a tall, chubby boyfriend huh Sparks,” Jongdae exclaims to his raichu.

“Rai,” she agrees jumping down so she can be beside Nova again.

“What the actual f-,” Baekhyun cuts himself off not wanting to swear in front of his elders. His mother raised him better.

“How are we going to decide who’s taking the baby,” Baekhyun questions.

“And split up the family? Are you kidding?” Jongdae laughs.

“Well you too could travel together and sort it out, maybe until the egg hatches,” the grandpa suggests.

“I’m not sure about that I have a pretty tight schedule to keep,” Baekhyun argued.

“So do I but I’m still flexible,” Jongdae mentions before whispering in his ear, “in more ways than one.”

“In your dreams,” Baekhyun whispers back.

“Aw come on, Baekhyun it will just be for a little while. I have a feeling this baby isn’t going to take too much time to hatch, I would know my family raises a lot of pokemon but mainly electric and psychic. Hatching an egg together can be quite the bonding experience it might even ease that unexplained tension you have with me,”

“Who said anything about tension,” Baekhyun tenses up, “There’s none over here. Sure we’re rivals and all but it’s all good.”

“Right…,” Jongdae says pulling out a pokeball from his bookbag, its black with yellow lines, “come on I’ll even let you meet my new friend, something tells me you’re going to love her. She’s beautiful after all.”

Baekhyun eyes the ultra ball the other is holding with more curiosity than he’s willing to admit.

Dang, it Jongdae really knows how to convince him to do things.

“Well…”

“I’m glad you two could finally come to an agreement and hatch the egg together. You two seem like fine gentlemen who get along well, here take some cookies and some poffins for the new parents before you go,” the grandma insists.

And really who could protest to that when treats are involved.

XOXOXO

Baekhyun cannot seem to take his eyes away from Jongdae as he’s fast asleep yet still holds the egg in its incubator protectively in his arms. Its probably going to be a pichu based on the coloring of the egg so it will probably prefer staying with Jongdae and its mom anyway. They had been spending the last few days with each other and he’d hate to admit it but recently he has been starting to see that his rival maybe isn’t so bad after all. Is he a little cocky? Yeah. Is he a bit bashful? Yup, that too. Is he still a bit on the weird side? Absolutely. Still, there was just something about the other guy that was just so…genuinely…kind. It was driving Baekhyun crazy. He was.

Regardless he tried to ignore his racing mind and heart when thinking of the other guy. This was starting to reach a line he did not wish to cross.

Baekhyun checked the time on his pokedex noticing it was about time for them to start moving again.

He went to shake Jongdae awake but was startled to witness said guy fidgeting in his sleep, eyes wrinkling.

He wasn’t prepared for the distressed noise the coordinator let out, it was clear Baekhyun would have to wake him up. He’s clearly having a nightmare.

“Jongdae,” he says calmly gently shaking him awake.

“Wha-,” The younger says making eye contact as soon as he wakes up.

“You good, man?”

“…Yeah,” Jongdae says after awhile even though the images from his sleep are still playing rapidly in his mind.

The times the Pokémon mew would randomly appear to him when he was a young boy sick in his hospital bed, the time he got lost in the forest as a kid searching for his mom with his younger brother Jongin, but he was too sick to walk anymore and was stuck having to ride in the wagon Jongin would pull, and endless Pokémon battles but not the right kind of Pokémon battles. These were fights, the kind that mimicked war. Lastly, all he saw was himself blacking out as mew was too and hearing the screams of his long-time crush calling for him, Baekhyun.

“You sure?” Baekhyun asks and if Jongdae didn’t know better he’d say there’s concern in the elder’s eyes and something deeper he can’t quite make out.

“Yeah,” Jongdae assures but he knows that Baekhyun doesn’t buy it.

The later does know him well enough to just know his mannerisms by now and Baekhyun hates it, hates seeing him this way. Despite all of this Baekhyun doesn’t push it further and tries to cheer him up instead as he helps him sit up. They both notice that Baekhyun touch lingers a bit longer than necessary, only a bit but neither comment on it.

They are at peace like this.

“So what was that beautiful Pokémon you were practically begging to show me a few weeks ago?” Baekhyun asks.

Jongdae’s smile reaches his eyes.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a lot longer with them having fun and showing them on this little journey they go on until the egg hatches as well as other stuff like them meeting back up with each other at the festival (As a couple and their friends teasing them "I knew it would happen eventually") and (Plenty of pokemon battles and all that good stuff) including the other Exo members and a mystery of Jongdae's connection with mew and the evil pokemon team after them but...yeah. With everything I originally planned to happen but unfortunately my list of pokemon each exo member would have was accidentally deleted and now I am just so busy to write much at all at the moment. So yeah maybe I should have submitted this as a prompt for the new baekchen fic fest? Lol 
> 
> Anyway, I think this whole fanfiction might be wrapping up soon, I still planned to write one more part of the wolf au and maybe another part of fool me thrice but as I said I am very busy and will graduate soon. I only made this because I am so bad at finishing fics and staying focused on one story so to me this was like completing a story by writing several small stories that ending can be left a bit open? Once again thanks for reading and sticking with my randomness.
> 
> Chen's solo album was so beautiful he has quite the aesthetic doesn't he, all earthy (He's a real virgo, trust me I would know) with the music video and album cover but his youtube channel is kind of tan if you know what I mean the colors and all. 
> 
> Oh yeah Exo's song oasis is my jam ;) If you read all the nonsense I wrote here kudos to you lol. Until next time? Is that a proper way to sign off?


End file.
